Truth or Dare
by Chloe Luralight
Summary: What starts out as a meaningless dare turns into a forbidden love, a kiss in a darkened room turns into many nights of passion. But how can two who are so different be allowed to love each other? Does love conquer all? Fun, sass, love, tradgedy. It's all
1. The Dare

Truth or Dare:  
  
Foreword: Basically, this story is about.ah screw it, if you wanted to see the blur you should have read the summary. I hereby declare that all the scenes of lustrous flirtation are dedicated to my friend, Demonicallydeliciouswithin. Happy Jem? And if you see this note, you should check out her story as it is very cleverly written and there are so many scenes with cheeky flirtation in it that you simply can't keep up. Her story is called Intense Situations.  
  
I also have another story on the net and please note that is it much more innocent that this story is going to turn out to be, if you would like to have a read, it is called 'Lovestory' and it is all about romance. Harry 4 Ginny and Ron 4 Hermione.  
  
# is the symbols for thoughts  
  
Well, I should probably get on with this story now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and settings in the following story are not mine, they are property or J.K Rowling. I do however own the plot and if anyone steals it, I will officially hunt you down and commit a homicide.  
  
Chapter 1~ The List  
  
Ginny sat with her group at lunchtime. It was so pleasant sitting out on the green grass surrounded by beauty and watching the glass-like stillness of the lake.  
  
She had only been back at Hogwarts for a month and, in that month, she had become a member of the 'in crowd'. (It was pretty easy for her as she had been out with so many guys at her school.) Over the past few weeks, her group had been playing a very scandalous game of 'truth or dare'. They never were allowed to pick 'truth' because it was too simple and so, everyone had to do a dare. The rules were simple. If you completed the dare, you were safe. If you didn't fulfil the requirements of the dare, you were kicked out of the group.  
  
Ginny was quite nervous at this point because she was about to receive her first dare for the year. She hoped that Nancy Phillips wouldn't make it too hard. Nancy Phillips was the ringleader of her group and the most popular girl in their grade (she was in Ravenclaw). Ginny was second to Nancy and so, Nancy was constantly trying to find ways to get her kicked out of the group because she simply did not want the competition around.  
  
Ginny sat, fidgeting with her hands as the group quietly discussed her dare. Finally, they erupted into a fit of giggles and came closer to Ginny once more.  
  
'Alright,' Nancy said, a huge grin on her face. 'We've decided what you're going to do. We are going to come up with a list of ten guys' names from either our grade or the year above. You will have to go out with all ten guys and break up with them. You're going to have three weeks to do it in.'  
  
'Three weeks!' Ginny protested. That's like. hook him on the first day and then break up with him the next!'  
  
'Fine, you can have four weeks then,' Nancy said, a little annoyed by her protest.  
  
'But people are going to think that I'm a slut!' Ginny said angrily, turning a light shade of pink.  
  
'You know the rules Ginny,' Nancy said calmly. 'Either do the dare or get out. It's not bad at all. It's not like you have to go out with all of them simultaneously or anything'  
  
Ginny sighed. 'Alright, I'll do it, only if I get to choose the next dare for a person of my choice.'  
  
'Agreed,' Nancy smirked.  
  
# Yeah, just you wait. I'm going to make the worst dare for you little Miss Nancy#  
  
'We'll give you the list at the end of the day. Meet us in the Entrance Hall before dinner.'  
  
'C'mon Danielle. Let's get to Herbology,' Ginny said. Danielle got up quietly. Ginny really liked Danielle. She was the kindest and most caring person in the group. She was in Hufflepuff so she was always very loyal to all of her friends. The only person she didn't really like in the group was Nancy. The truth was that no one in the group really liked Nancy, but since she seemed to 'get a lot of the guys', everyone just wanted to hang around her and was too scared to say anything.  
  
'I can't believe Nancy gave me a dare like that,' Ginny said through clenched teeth. 'I mean, ten guys in four weeks. I'll be known as the sixth grade slut!'  
  
'I'm sure she'll downsize the list. Surely she won't be that cold hearted,' Danielle said, trying to comfort Ginny.  
  
'If that's what you think then you don't know Nancy. She just wants me out of the group, I know it. I heard her talking to Lizzy. Oh, why did I have to get the worst dare?'  
  
'Hey, mine was pretty bad,' Danielle cut in. 'I mean c'mon. Flirting with that oily Professor Snape! He gave me detention for a week for "not concentrating hard enough on my work" (or so he said).'  
  
'Yeah, I guess that was pretty bad,' Ginny laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day seemed to whiz by and, in no time at all, Ginny was meeting Nancy in the Entrance Hall before dinner. 'Here's the list,' Nancy said, her blue eyes sparkling maliciously. Ginny skimmed over the names  
  
Dean Thomas # crap I've already been out with him! # Terry Boot George Grayson Collin Creevy Neville Longbottom Harry Potter  
  
'Harry!' Ginny exclaimed. I can't go out with him, I just can't.  
  
'Why not? He's a boy just like anyone else in this school,' Nancy said coolly.  
  
'But I.it's not. Please Nancy, can't you replace him with somebody else?'  
  
'That's the dare Ginny. Either accept it or you can move your butt into another group. Or you can sit by yourself like a 'Nigel', either one,' Nancy walked away after the last line. Ginny looked at her enviously. Her hair was a dark brown and she was just as skinny as Ginny except that she had a few more 'curves' to her body (which all the guys seemed to go for) And all of her school uniforms hugged her on her hips and the other assets she had. Ginny only had two small uniforms, and the rest fitted her loosely. The reason for this was because he mother was only able to buy three new dresses that year and she had said that she would buy Ginny two more that fitted her better the next year.  
  
Ginny continued to read the other names on the list.  
  
Seamus Finnagan Blaise Gibbson Justin Finch-Fletchy Draco Malfoy  
  
'What!' Ginny shouted. The students in the hall looked at her. She knew that she should have felt embarrassed, but right now, she was so angry that she couldn't have cared less. 'Oh stop sticky-beaking!' she snapped at the students who were still eyeing her with interest.  
  
# Oh shit. This can't be happening to me, it just can't be happening. Most of them I don't mind, but Harry and Malfoy? How the hell am I going to pull this off? Oh c'mon, think Ginny think. Alright, this is the plan. I'll go out with Harry first and I'll go out with Draco last. Maybe if I do it that way, I might be able to get them to cut him off the list. Oh fuck, here comes Harry. #  
  
'Hi Harry,' Ginny said more confidently than she felt.  
  
'Oh, hi Ginny,' he grinned.  
  
'Do you mind if I sit next to you at dinner? I need to tell Ron something anyway,' Ginny said lamely.  
  
'Ah no, that'd be great,' Harry said a little confused.  
  
'Good,' Ginny replied. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the crowd towards the Griffindor table. When everyone was seated, the food appeared at the tables and everyone began to enjoy the feast, well, everyone except for Ginny. She sat quietly trying to think of what to do next.  
  
'Um, so what did you have to tell Ron?' Harry asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
'Well I.' Ginny began as Ron looked up at her. 'I was wondering if you had seen my special quill. You know? The one that mom gave me on my birthday? I left it down in the common room last night and, when I remember this morning, its was gone.'  
  
'Nope, sorry, haven't seen it,' Ron managed to say through his mouthful of chicken.  
  
As Hermione, Ron and Harry chatted merrily together, Ginny felt more and more like she was going to be sick.  
  
'Sorry, I think I should probably get an early night. I'm not feeling that well. Can I meet you for a minute at lunch tomorrow Harry?'  
  
'Er, ok,' Harry said, an unsure sound to his voice.  
  
'Great, see you all later.' In the Entrance Hall, Ginny saw Nancy.  
  
'Saw that you've already hooked Potter in there,' Nancy said, her expression blank and unreadable.  
  
'Yeah. I'm gonna meet with him tomorrow at lunch and then break it off the next day.'  
  
'You're pretty good. Maybe one day you'll even be as good as me.'  
  
#Yeah like I'd ever want to be like you, you slut #  
  
'What are you doing out here anyway?'  
  
'I don't eat much. I'm trying to keep my girlish figure,' Nancy laughed. Ginny put on a fake smile and walked away muttering under her breath.  
  
She lay down on the couch in the Griffindor common room by the fire and closed her eyes in thought. About twenty minutes later, the rest of the Grinffindors filed into the common room as well. Harry, Ron and Hermione came and sat down in chairs surrounding Ginny. She really didn't really feel like talking so she kept her eyes closed, pretending that she was asleep.  
  
As the minutes ticked on, Ginny noted that the babble of talking in the common room died off bit by bit until it was only Ginny and the other three left in the room.  
  
Hermione must have gathered that Harry wanted to be alone with Ginny because she said, 'My Ron, look at the time. We should probably head off to bed.'  
  
'Yeah, you're right. Coming Harry?'  
  
'Nah, I'll stay down here a little bit longer.'  
  
'Are you sure, I don't think that Ginny would make good conversation, I mean, she asleep.'  
  
'Ok, Ron. Up we go now,' Hermione said, practically dragging Ron up the stairs.  
  
Once they were gone, Harry gently shook Ginny. She opened her eyes and blinked at him.  
  
'How about we look for your quill?' Harry said with a smile.  
  
'Harry, that's very nice of you, but I'm kind of a little tired right now,' Ginny said, with a feigned yawn.  
  
'Alright, why don't you go upstairs to bed and I'll look for it?' Harry replied.  
  
# He's so sweet. I don't wanna break his heart. What should I tell him? #  
  
'That's sweet Harry, but I already looked when I came up from dinner. No luck. Besides I really can't be bothered.'  
  
'Did you want me to carry you up then?' Harry smile widened.  
  
'Oh I wouldn't mind,' Ginny laughed.  
  
'Alright. It's a deal.'  
  
# Oh no! He's actually serious. #  
  
'Hang on, I'll just get rid of this quickly,' he said, picking up a piece oh parchment thinking that it was a scrap piece of parchment.  
  
'Oh that's mine,' Ginny said quickly making a grab for it.  
  
# I left it on the table? Fuck! If there was a prize for being the most stupid person in the world I have no doubt that I would win it. Please don't turn it over, please don't turn it over. #  
  
But, to Ginny's dismay, Harry turned it over. Ginny was silent as he read her list.  
  
'So, this is yours?' he asked quietly. The smile had completely vanished from his face.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'And what is it exactly?'  
  
'Look Harry. There is this total bitch of a girl in my group called Nancy and we have all been playing truth or dare. So Nancy gave me this dare that I would have to go out and then break up with the ten guys on that list within four weeks and if I don't do it they're gonna throw me out of the group and I'll be left to basically face total humiliation,' Ginny said, her eyes downcast.  
  
'I see. So is the only reason you wanted me to meet with you tomorrow?'  
  
Ginny didn't answer. She couldn't and even if she did have something to say, she probably wouldn't have said it.  
  
'Ginny, I really like you. I'm not sure if you haven noticed that by now but.well. I'll meet with you tomorrow. But do you think that after all this is over we could go out for real?'  
  
Ginny was totally shocked. Before she even realised it, she had jumped up, thrown her arms around his neck and was kissing him.  
  
# First just parted mouth, then a little tongue#  
  
She quickly pulled back. I'll see you tomorrow Harry. I'm really sorry about all this.'  
  
'You know, you really shouldn't have to do all this just to stay in a group,' Harry said gently.  
  
'I know,' Ginny said as she caressed his hair. 'But you don't know what it's like Harry. You really have to be a girl to understand these kind of things.'  
  
'Alright,' Harry said.  
  
Ginny kissed him once more. And then they both went up to their dormitories separately.  
  
# Oh my gosh. I'm actually falling for Harry now. I mean, I haven't had like a crush on him since second grade! He's just so sweet and understanding. I hope I don't fall for someone else on this list. Oh for goodness sake. I'm being silly. As if I could fall for any of those guys on the list besides Harry. #  
  
And with that last thought, Ginny fell asleep.  
  
----------------Well thanks for reading (if you read it that is). I hope that you enjoyed it. I'll start writing chapter two when I get a chance. If you wanna send me a review, go for it, I love 'em. If you want to send me a flame then be my guest and hurl your worst insults at me. I guarantee you that I really don't care. Until next chapter, cya!----------------------  
  
Preview of next chapter: In this chapter we read that Ginny likes Harry and we also found that Harry likes her as well. However, we still are faced with the un-answerable question of, will she actually fall for somebody else? Keep reading to find out.  
  
Next chapter will be entitled~ Down the List 


	2. Down the List

Chapter 2- Down the List  
  
Ginny woke up quite early the next morning. She consulted her list of guys.  
  
#Which one next? Man, I can't believe that I actually have to do this! Well, I s'pose I'll get Dean out of the way. #  
  
She quickly dressed and went downstairs to the Great Hall. There was the usual chatter of students gossiping and talking about how much homework they had to do etc. Ginny seated herself at the Griffindor table next to Harry. She hoped that he wouldn't try to get close to her through breakfast, because then Dean would see that she was already taken.  
  
'Morning Ginny,' Hermione said brightly as she sat down at the table.  
  
'Hi Hermione,' Ginny replied, her voice more down beat. She looked down the table and spotted Dean sitting next to Neville Longbottom. She took a deep breath. She had already been out with Dean before and she broke up with him for her own personal reasons. To date him again was going to be total misery for her, but misery or no, it had to be done.  
  
After breakfast, she pulled him aside to talk to him quietly and in no time at all, they were going out again. Ginny avoided Harry's gaze as he watched them. #God I don't want to do this to him. Why? WHY? I'm gonna get Nancy Phillips back so bad for this!#  
  
So, as the terms of the dare were met, Ginny sat with Dean on the bench close to where her group was sitting so that they could all see she was doing the dare properly. She looked at Nancy's smug face and resisted the strong temptation to go over and slap her.  
  
And so the days dragged on. She dumped Dean as quickly as possible and slowly checked off the names down her list. She felt so bad when she dumped Neville, but she kept telling herself, 'as soon as I'm finished with this stupid dare, the sooner I can go out with Harry' and the thought reassured her when she felt like giving up. The other guys were nice enough, except for Justin Finch Fletchy whose breath positively reeked and Seamus with his snorting, idiotic laugh. Precisely three weeks had gone by.  
  
Malfoy's name was drawing too close for comfort and soon, Ginny came to dread the next day, for his name was the only one left on the list.  
  
#How the hell am I going to pull this off? I mean, his family and mine are like archenemies. He'd never even contemplate going out with me.# But, nevertheless, Ginny wore one of her tight uniforms and walked briskly down to the Great Hall, making sure that she swished her hips whilst walking. She took a slight detour in getting to the Griffindor table. She walked up along the side of the Slytherin table and made sure that Malfoy saw her wink at him. She was quite satisfied when she saw his look of shock, but quickly became irritated when she saw him whisper to Goyle and then smirk.  
  
# Man he drives me crazy!#  
  
She sat down and talked to Harry, Ron and Hermione as usual and soon, it was time to head off to class. She was very happy with the way Harry kept smiling at her #probably because of the tight uniform and all#.  
  
On her way out from the hall, Ginny was taken aside my none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
'And what do you think you're playing at Weasley. Realised that there's no chance in hell you can get a boyfriend from any of the other houses and thought you'd try the last one?'  
  
'Oh yes Malfoy. I simply want you so bad, just looking at you makes me go weak in the knees,' Ginny said theatrically and the smirk on Malfoy's face immediately vanished. She walked off, making sure that she was swishing her hips. She turned back once, her hair flying around her and laughed mockingly at Malfoy because he had definitely been watching her ass.  
  
On the way out of Transfiguration, someone pulled Ginny's hand lightly and she was taken away from the flow of the crowd. Her eyes lit up when she saw that it was Harry. He pulled her slightly closer to him and went to kiss her, but she pressed a finger gently against his lips and whispered, 'Not yet. Wait till we get to the common room.' He grinned.  
  
'So are you going to come to the dance with me?' Harry asked  
  
'Dance?'  
  
'Yeah, there's a Seventh grade dance this Friday.'  
  
'B-but.'  
  
'What? Don't you want to come with me?' And his face suddenly looked grave.  
  
'No, that's not it at all! What am I going to wear?' Harry couldn't help laughing.  
  
'There's going to be a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Everyone gets the day off in grades six and seven so you'll get a chance to buy what you want, don't worry,' and after giving her a quick hug, he walked off.  
  
Ginny was extremely happy with herself. Everything was basically going according to plan.  
  
It was a great day for going to Hogsmeade. There was snow, sure enough, but Ginny didn't mind. Everyone chattered as they went excitedly through the town. Ginny and Hermione stuck together.  
  
'Why don't you go and have a butter-bear guys? Ginny and I have some shopping to do,' Hermione said.  
  
'Aaaw, look at that Harry. The girls don't want us to come and see them buying their outfits for the seventh grade dance,' Ron said in a baby voice, pretending that he was offended. Hermione quickly kissed him.  
  
'Cheeky,' she said reprovingly and then brushed them off with some swift hand movements. 'Now shoo!' They laughed as they walked off to 'The Three Broomsticks'. 'C'mon, this is going to be fun,' Hermione said excitedly and she took hold of Ginny's hand and practically dragged her to the nearest clothes shop.  
  
Ginny was amazed by Hermione's behaviour. She had never seen Hermione shop and thought that she might not be that 'into' it, of course, she was mistaken. Every five seconds, she exclaimed, 'Ginny, come and look at this quickly!' or 'This would look so good on you!'  
  
They went to eight shops altogether and Ginny was starting to feel 'all- shopped-out'. She had bought the most beautiful outfit. It was a flowing, light green top with beads and small sequence making a beautiful pattern and the neck-line was quite low and triangular in shape. It was sleeveless, save for the two, short bits of material, which hung loosely from each side where the sleeves would have started. She also bought a new pair of denim jeans (they had become the fashion over the years in the wizarding world) and a pair of green shoes that were very 'strappy' but didn't have a very high heel.  
  
After this, the two girls carted their bags of shopping into 'The Three Broomsticks' and sat down at a table with Harry and Ron.  
  
'So, find anything you like?' Ron asked looking wide-eyed at the bags.  
  
'Oh stop being sarcastic,' Hermione said.  
  
They stayed in the Three Broomsticks for some time. Harry bought Ginny a butter-bear and Ron did the same for Hermione, so all in all, it was a fun day.  
  
In no time at all, it was back to Hogwarts.  
  
'You know what, I kinda miss having Fred and George here,' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, by now they would have bought out the joke shop here and brought it all to school-probably to make mischief at the dance,' Ron added. Ginny missed her twin brothers as well. They might have played the class clowns but they had always been there for her when she needed help.  
  
The next day was Friday, and Ginny endured all her classes for the entire day. Indeed, it felt to her like the day would simply never end.  
  
Finally, the day of classes had finished. All the girls in seventh grade (and some from sixth grade) were practically running out of the classrooms to get ready. Ginny herself felt very excited. The boys weren't in much of a hurry-then again they didn't have to do much to prepare themselves. Most of them were laughing at the girls who were stampeding down the hallway.  
  
Ginny rushed upstairs to her dormitory. As soon as she entered, she heard giggles. Some of the girls had obviously been invited as well and were already getting out their outfits. Ginny knew that there would be absolutely no point in going to one of the bathrooms because they would all be taken with girls, frantically doing their hair and makeup in the mirror. Ginny slipped on her jeans and carefully put on her top. She used her friend's hair dryer to make her hair completely straight and give the false impression that it was thicker. When it was all done, she looked in the mirror and was quite satisfied with what she saw. She noticed some of her dorm room-mates eyeing her enviously but she didn't care at all.  
  
She went downstairs, forcing herself not to break into a run. On the landing she spotted Harry talking to Ron. She took a deep breath and slowly approached them. Harry, who had been talking to Ron about quidditch, stopped in mid-sentence. He stood with his mouth open, looking at Ginny.  
  
'So, what do you think?' Ginny asked, smiling and she did a little turn.  
  
'Well, you um. You look beautiful Ginny,' Harry said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
'Well I'm glad you approve,' Ginny said, stepping over so that she was standing next to him.  
  
'Ok, I'm ready,' a voice said behind them. Hermione approached them. Ginny noted that what she had picked suited her very well indeed. She too wore jeans and a top similar to Ginny's but in blood red. This time it was Ron's turn to stutter. In the end all he could manage was, 'Wow.' Hermione couldn't help smiling.  
  
'Well, I think we got the best-looking girls from the bunch. Wouldn't you agree Harry?'  
  
'Oh yes,' Harry said not taking his eyes off Ginny. 'I think we have.'  
  
They made their way down to the Great Hall. All the tables and chairs had been moved out and music from all kinds of famous wizard and witch artists was blaring. Ginny felt her heart thumping in her chest almost in time to the beat of the music. She could have danced with Harry all night.  
  
A slow song came on (it is always inevitable) and Ginny put her hands on Harry's neck and he put his around her waist. They swayed together gradually drawing closer and closer to one another. Many guys were looking at Ginny and yet, she only cared about being with Harry.  
  
There was, however, one person watching Ginny from the corner of the Hall who Ginny was unaware of. Draco Malfoy stood, almost struck dumb. He tried to shake himself out of this strange trance that seemed to come over him, and yet he couldn't take his eyes off Ginny...Ginny and Harry.  
  
'Look at them,' he thought. 'He doesn't deserve her!'  
  
'Then who does?' a little voice in his head said quietly. Pansy Parkinson was trying to snuggle into his shoulder and he kept shaking her off, annoyed. She simply wouldn't get the message.  
  
The dance was nearing its end and, at last, it was time to play the final song. Harry and Ginny were so close now that they were almost tripping over each other's feet, laughing as they did so. At the end, Ginny pressed her lips against Harry's. He drew back with a look of surprise.  
  
'But-but I thought..' He began. She smiled.  
  
'It doesn't matter,' she replied. And this was partly true. Tomorrow, she planned on telling Nancy Phillips that she wasn't going on with the dare and if she didn't like it, she could kiss her ass.  
  
Harry moved his hands up Ginny's back and they kissed again, this time more passionately. Mad desire filled each of them, yet they went no further than a kiss.  
  
The dance was over and practically all the students were smiling, some however, were too weary to put on a happy face. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were about to make there way up to the Griffindor common room when Seamus Finnagan ran up to them.  
  
'Hey guys, you coming to the after-party?'  
  
'After-party? What after-party?' Harry asked with interest.  
  
'In the divination tower. Guess some people weren't ready to stop partying,' he added with a snorting laugh. Then he looked at Ginny hopefully.  
  
'Don't even go there,' Ginny said putting her hand up. Seamus lowered his gaze, mumbling and walking off.  
  
'That's right,' Harry said to her. 'She's taken,' he said pulling her close. Harry and Ginny laughed together.  
  
'Coming to the after-party Hermione? Ron?' Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
'Nah,' they said in unison. 'We've got, um, some homework to do,' Ron added.  
  
'Right, sure you do,' Harry said with raised eyebrows. Hermione and Ron walked off, Hermione leaning her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry. 'Shall we?' he asked, offering her his arm.  
  
'Yes I think we shall,' Ginny replied, smiling brightly. They climbed up several flights of stairs, making their way to the divination tower. On their way, Ginny almost fell from a moving staircase, but Harry pulled her up to him. She looked at him wide-eyed. He grinned at her, but kept a closer eye on her for the rest of the way.  
  
At last they came to the trap door, leading up to the divination tower. Harry pulled down the stairs and let Ginny go up before him, then followed her himself. When he emerged, he looked at the faces around the room. There was Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Pavarti Patil and her sister, Crabbe and Goyle, Seamus Finnagan, Neville Longbottom, Nancy Phillips and the rest of her 'group' and various other seniors from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff..  
  
'Alright everyone, listen-up,' Pavarti began. 'We're all going to play a game.' At this, everyone groaned. 'No, no, no, not that kind of game, it's called mystery kisses.' A few students' eyes brightened at the name. 'Everyone know how to play?'  
  
'No,' said all the students together. Pavarti sighed.  
  
'Ok, we're going to turn off the lights, then everyone has to walk around and find someone. Once they've found another person, they have to kiss them. They're not allowed to ask any questions or feel them up. Sound good?'  
  
'Hell yeah,' Seamus shouted and the rest of the group cheered.  
  
'Ok then,' Pavarti said with a gasping tone of finality.  
  
The lights were all turned off and darkness enveloped everyone in the room. There were squeals and giggles accompanied by male laughter and shouts. Before Ginny knew what was going on, someone grabbed her. She knew it was Harry. She could feel his strong back beneath his shirt and his muscular arms wrapped around her.  
  
'Harry,' she giggled. He didn't reply but kissed her. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before and Ginny felt that she was engulfed with pleasure. The kiss was gentle and yet strong, you could almost say that it lapped around her and filled her with a sense of wildness and passion. She had her arms around his neck and his hands, which felt very certain of their path, rubbed slowly up and down her back.  
  
It took Ginny a while to realise that the game had come to an end. She hadn't noticed that the light was indeed turned on. She became aware that there were gasps of shock coming from various places around the room and some people who were uttering 'ssssh' over and over. All in all, the room was silent and hushed.  
  
#What on Earth? What..they didn't know that Harry and I were together?#  
  
She withdrew from the kiss she would remember for the rest of her life, eyes still closed. She looked around and saw Harry, standing about a metre away from her. His face stiff, yet showing no emotion. His back was rigid and he didn't take his eyes off Ginny.  
  
#WHAT THE?!#  
  
Ginny looked at the person she had been kissing. 'MALFOY!' she exclaimed. She quickly released herself from his grasp, backing away with a look of surprise. Even more shocking was that he hardly looked surprised at all. His face simply displayed a look of slight amusement.  
  
Suddenly, Harry walked to the trap door and went straight down and out of the room. Ginny looked at Malfoy one more time, still in shock, and then she quickly went after Harry.  
  
She heard Pavarti announcing that they were going to start the game again while she quickly ran to catch up to Harry who was walking briskly in front of her.  
  
'Harry!' she called. He didn't stop. 'Harry wait!' She ran up to stand in front of him, barring his way.  
  
'What was that?!' he asked incredulously. 'I thought you said that stupid dare thing was over!'  
  
'It is Harry...'  
  
'Then why the hell were you kissing that jerk?! I thought that we were meant to be together,' he faltered on the last sentence.  
  
'Harry, we are. I swear to you, I thought it was you, I really did.'  
  
'What, are you telling me Malfoy and I kiss the same way?'  
  
'Well no, I mean yes. God, Harry I'm sorry. Honestly, I thought it was you. Harry looked at her. His green eyes piercing her own with a searching look.  
  
'Yes, but you enjoyed it, didn't you?' Harry said quietly. 'I watched you. You had this look of joy and serenity on your face, which has never been there when you kissed me. Your arms were so tight around him and his around you,' he added bitterly, looking away from her. He stepped aside and walked briskly away once more, heading for the Griffindor common room.  
  
'Harry...please...' but he kept walking. Ginny ran her hands worriedly through her hair. She followed him once more but this time without the intention to catch up to him.  
  
He walked through the Griffindor common room entrance, leaving it open behind him. He didn't even say anything to Ron and Hermione who were lying on one of the lounges, Ron on top of Hermione, kissing each other as if there were no tomorrow. Harry kept walking until he got to his dormitory and then slammed the door behind him.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and then at Ginny, who had just entered the room.  
  
'Ginny, what happened. Are you alright? What's wrong with Harry?' Hermione asked.  
  
But Ginny didn't pay them any attention. She was looking at the dark stairway leading up to the dorms, the way Harry had went. A glistening tear ran down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away. She ran up the stairs, banged open the door to her dormitory and flung herself onto her bed crying. She wiped her tears away every now and then and closed the hangings of her bed. She was thankful that there was no one in the room.  
  
#It was all going so well. And then.then.. That kiss. I wish it never happened.#  
  
'Oh, but you don't mean that, a little voice inside her head uttered. 'You were thinking it yourself, that it was the best kiss you've ever experience, lapping all about you, filling you with mad desire, you've never felt that good when Harry was kissing you.'  
  
Ginny didn't know where the voice came from, but she couldn't shut it out. She kept thinking about how wonderful it had felt and how she wanted it again, but she quickly reprimanded herself for thinking such thoughts.  
  
#This is Malfoy we're talking about here, MALFOY. There is no way I could feel anything for him.# And with this thought, she cried herself to sleep, yet she didn't feel so certain that she was in fact right.  
  
-------------------------------Well, there you have it, chapter two. I'm so sorry about the delay, but you know how school is, exams, homework galore. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter on A.S.A.P. Happy reading! Ta ta---------------------------------------------------- 


	3. True to Yourself

Chapter 3- True to Yourself  
  
Ginny lay on her bed looking up at nothing in particular, mad thoughts racing round and round in her head until she almost cried out with the throbbing pain. She had no more tears to cry, all the water had flowed out the previous night and the 'water storage' was completely empty. She felt like crawling down into a little hovel to die and didn't have the will power to so much as raise her head from her pillow, let alone make her way down to the breakfast hall.  
  
The dormitory was empty, save for herself and everyone's belongings. Ginny became more alert when there was a slight 'rapping' noise on the door.  
  
'Who is it?' Ginny asked miserably.  
  
'It's me Ginny, can I come in?' Ginny recognised Hermione's voice.  
  
'Yeah, come in Mione,' Ginny said quietly. Hermione came over and sat on Ginny's bed. Ginny still lay on her back, looking up at the base of the bunk above her.  
  
'Honey, are you ok? What happened? Harry wouldn't tell us anything this morning and I'm starting to worry. Did you have a fight?'  
  
'No, well.......not exactly. I'm, I' m just so confused.' Ginny placed one hand on her sweaty, throbbing forehead. 'And I don't feel very well either.'  
  
'Did Harry say something to offend you or.........please tell me. I want to help.'  
  
'Trust me Hermione, you won't be able to help me with this one. You'd turn against me if I told you, and your friendship means more to me than anything.'  
  
'Exactly, and friends help each other. I'm not just going to desert you for some little problem with Harry. I mean, not that he isn't my friend too, but you're my friend as well, you know that.'  
  
'I don't know how to tell you though. God, why me? WHY?!'  
  
'Tell me, what is it, whatever it is I can..............'  
  
'I kissed Malfoy ok?!' Hermione immediately stopped mid-sentence. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. She looked at Ginny as if she had never seen her before. She uttered sounds incoherently, whatever she was trying to say, it wasn't making sense. 'I told you you wouldn't be able to help me. What am I going to do?'  
  
Hermione finally regained her composure. 'Well, did you mean to?'  
  
'Of course not, he kissed me!'  
  
'But did you enjoy it? I suppose that it the main question we should be asking here.'  
  
'Well.........no,' Ginny said rather hesitantly and unconvincingly.  
  
'You don't sound too certain.'  
  
'That's because I'm not. As much as I wish I didn't, I did enjoy it. It was like electricity was flowing between us, I can barely describe it.'  
  
'Well that settles it then. I'll back you all the way, people can't help it- who they love I mean......'  
  
'I never said I was in love,' Ginny objected. Hermione gave her one of those 'how stupid do you think I am' looks and Ginny couldn't help but smile weakly. 'Now, I think it would be best if you went up to the hospital wing. Your all cold and clammy-probably from too much stress.'  
  
'Yes mum,' Ginny said and they laughed in unison.  
  
'I'll go see if I can try and break the news to Ron. He isn't going to like this, I can tell you. Harry might have already told him.' A worried expression crossed Ginny's face. 'Don't worry, I'll take care of it,' she added reassuringly and hugged her. 'Now,' she said as she broke the embrace, 'Hospital wing, right now. Scoot.'  
  
Ginny walked down into the Griffindor common room. She felt a lot better after her talk with Hermione. She went up several flights of staircases and was walking down the corridor to the hospital wing when someone grabbed her from a classroom on the side and enveloped her in their arms. Before she knew what was going on, lips were pressed against hers and she gave in to passion letting the electricity flow. She gave something between a moan and a sigh and the arms tightened around her; hands moving in patterns with assurance across her back. She wrapped her hands more firmly around his neck. Malfoy drew back to examine the look on Ginny's face. It was one of shock and pleasure and Malfoy smirked. Ginny finally came to her senses.  
  
'Why you, you' she stammered pounding her small fists on his chest (although obviously having no affect). Malfoy only laughed at her, this small creature with such mixed emotions who he felt for.  
  
'I'm sorry, it's just that you looked so cute walking down that corridor so huffily and all.'  
  
'Well if you think......' but before she could finish her sentence, he drew her to him again and kissed her briefly.  
  
'See you round,' he said, smiling brightly as he left the room.  
  
# But.....oh, how.....oh for heaven's sake!#  
  
'Men!' she threw her arms up in the air in exasperation and then continued her journey to the hospital wing.  
  
Now she faced a new problem. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop smiling. She tried to cover it, but only ginned more broadly when she did so.  
  
# Jeez, STOP SMILING! You look like a complete idiot#  
  
But, nevertheless, she smiled until she got to the hospital wing. **************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Madam Pomfrey regarded her with concern.  
  
'Now what's the trouble dear?' she asked soothingly.  
  
'I'm not sure. I feel a little dizzy and hot, but my skin is all cold and clammy.' Madam Pomfrey placed her hand gently on her forehead.  
  
'Not a fever,' she concluded. 'Have you been under a lot of stress lately?'  
  
'Well, yes to some extent.'  
  
'Hmmmmm. You seem really run down. It's probably best that you have a rest before you come down with something more serious. Probably stay here for the rest of today and tomorrow.'  
  
'Surely it's not that serious.'  
  
'Well, we'll see how you feel.' She turned down the bed and drew the curtains while Ginny changed into a light gown. Then Ginny slipped into bed and Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains to let her rest. Ginny was very grateful. She had had a troubled sleep the previous night and still felt fatigued by the throbbing in her head from crying so much. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
When she awoke Hermione and Ron were sitting by her bed. Harry's absence was very noticeable, but Ginny didn't comment.  
  
'How are you feeling?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah, relieved from the rest,' Ginny said, smiling weakly.  
  
'Yeah, well you better, because there's a quidditch match between Slytherin and Griffindor today!' Ron cut in, unable to contain himself.  
  
'There's what?!' Ginny almost leapt out of bed, but restrained herself.  
  
'A quidditch match,' Ron repeated patiently.  
  
'B-but. That's means that it's really between the two captains. Harry and Dra-I mean Malfoy,' Ginny looked nervously at Ron, hoping he didn't notice anything suspicious. She had gathered from the way he had been talking that neither Hermione nor Harry had told him about her and Draco.  
  
'Well yeah, we all know that Harry's gonna win though, it's hardly fair,' Ron grinned.  
  
'We had better head over,' Hermione said quickly before Ginny could come to Draco's defence. 'You come over if you feel better ok?'  
  
'I will. I'll see you in the stands in ten minutes.'  
  
When they had left, Ginny started gnawing on her nails.  
  
#This is bad. Harry's probably gonna end up trying to kill Draco or something instead of simply chasing that stupid snitch. Of all days why TODAY? In the midst of all this?!#  
  
Nevertheless, she had to see the outcome, so she quickly dressed in her Hogwarts robes and told Madam Pomfrey that she was feeling much better and really wanted to watch the quidditch match. After taking sometime to persuade the nurse she finally made her way down to the stands.  
  
She stood next to Hermione who was looking entranced by the green of the field.  
  
'You didn't tell him did you?' Ginny asked quietly.  
  
'No, I couldn't. I'm sorry Ginny. I will, don't worry, just give Harry some time to cool off,' Hermione said without taking her eyes off the green.  
  
After this, there was no more time for discussion for the game was about to begin. She watched as Harry and Draco lead their teams onto the quidditch field to cheers of the crowd.  
  
'Hope they don't kill each other,' Hermione uttered. Ginny wailed at this remark. Madam Hooch called the two captains over to shake hands.  
  
* According to Draco*  
  
He flew to meet Harry. He had never seen so much hatred on his opponent's face in all the time he had known him. Funnily enough, Draco felt like he wasn't the jealous one this time-this time he had something that Potter wanted. Without anything provoking intended, he extended his hand saying, 'Hey, may the best guy win......'  
  
Harry only took his hand in a grip of steel, 'I plan to,' he answered.  
  
'So he means war,' Draco thought. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the quaffle was released. Draco circled the field looking for that tiny gold glint. He looked sharply at everything and finally caught a shining glimpse of the snitch. He sped after it, but was knocked off course by a bludger to his stomach. He staggered in mid-air, winded. He gasped for air and saw Harry closing in on the snitch. He didn't want him to win as quickly as that, he knew that Ginny was in the crowd somewhere and he wanted to impress her as much as possible so, ignoring the pain, he repositioned himself on his broom and sped off in pursuit of both Harry and the snitch. He came along side Harry who slammed into him in greeting. Draco slammed right back into Harry's side in reply. The two remained ramming into each other, until they realised they had lost sight of the snitch, and with angry glares at one another, they flew off in separate directions.  
  
Draco flew high over the field. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the snitch again. He flew after it. He knew that Harry was coming up behind him, but he kept going, outstretching his hand towards the tiny gold ball. Instead of ramming into the side of him, Harry aimed a kick at Draco's head, which ended up hitting him on the shoulder. Draco's body whipped back and he felt a lot of surprise towards what had just happened. Harry had always been a very fair player, even if he himself hadn't been.  
  
He ground his teeth and flew after Harry who was diving steeply after the snitch. He gained on him little by little, but started to feel fear as they grew closer and closer to the ground. At the very last minute, Harry pulled out of the dive and Draco crashed straight into the ground. This wasn't the first time that Harry had done this to him. He lay down unable to move and barely able to breathe. He tried in vain to get up again, but couldn't summon the willpower and so he gave into the pain, laying down and closing his eyes. He heard the cheers as Harry captured the snitch and wished that it was him as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
* Back to Ginny*  
  
Ginny quickly brushed away the tear that had been slowly trickling down her cheek. Ron was laughing, yes laughing at what Harry had done to Draco, whilst Ginny felt as if she was choking.  
  
All the Griffindors ran down to Harry to congratulate him. Ginny was pushed around with the crowd and saw Harry up ahead. For a minute, he looked at her and grinned, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw the look on her face. Tears were openly pouring down her cheeks. She told Hermione that she was feeling giddy again and that she was going up to the Griffindor common room to lye down. She knew that Ron wouldn't really notice if she was missing. She ran back to the Hogwarts castle, and really did feel dizzy by the time she reached her dormitory. She flung herself on her bed and her whole body shook as she tried to bottle up her emotions. Her head felt as if it was exploding in pain.  
  
#How could he do that? And Draco, he was just lying there as if, as if he were dead. Oh god#  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Ginny skipped dinner and waited impatiently for all the Griffindors to return to the common room and have the party for their victory over Slytherin. When she heard the loud music blaring below and cheers being shouted, she quietly went downstairs and slipped out without anyone noticed. She silently tread down the corridor and up the staircase to the hospital wing. She knocked on the door and waited for Madam Pomfrey to answer. She told her that she was feeling a little dizzy again and Madam Pomfrey clucked over her and told her that she shouldn't have gone to the quidditch match. She laid out a gown for her on the bed and then left her alone.  
  
Once Ginny was sure that she had gone, she walked over to the bed with the curtains closed around it. She silently parted them and walked through to find Draco lying still on the bed. She quietly approached and knelt down, inspecting his face. He looked so gorgeous when he was asleep.  
  
#Not that he doesn't look gorgeous when he's awake#  
  
She gently brushed the hair away from his forehead.  
  
'I'm so sorry Draco,' she whispered. At the sound of her voice, Draco's eyes flicked open and he smiled weakly at her. She buried her face in her hands, forcing herself to keep the tears within her. His arm snaked around her and drew her to him and she cried silently and he rubbed him hand up and down her back and made soothing noises. When she drew back, he invited her to sit on his lap.  
  
'But aren't you in too much pain for that?'  
  
Draco snorted, 'Only a few broken bones, but Pom gave me some of that disgusting skele-grow about five hours ago. I'm a fast healer.' So Ginny sat on his lap, one leg on either side of his body. She placed her hands together on his chest and rested her chin on them, gazing at his face. He raised his head slightly and kissed her. Ginny stopped herself from moaning with pleasure and expressed herself to him with touch. They lay together, Ginny in his arms, for hours and Ginny almost fell asleep, but was woken from herself by Draco kissing her forehead and whispering to her that it was probably best if she went to her bed. She nodded silently in reply and disentangled herself from his embrace, then made her way over to her bed to change into the hospital gown.  
  
She crawled under the covers, feeling much better after all the affection. She didn't have much time to sleep, because Madam Pomfrey came in and opened the curtains. She felt Ginny's forehead and proclaimed that she seemed to have re-cooperated. Then she sent her back to the Griffindor common room.  
  
When Ginny climbed through the portrait hole, she saw Harry at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
'Hello Ginny,' Harry said very formally.  
  
'Harry,' Ginny inclined her head coldly.  
  
'Where have you been?' he asked casually.  
  
'I wasn't feeling very well after the quidditch match. Probably from the cold, so I went back to the hospital wing.'  
  
'I see,' Harry said stiffly, catching her drift. ' I suppose Malfoy was there.'  
  
'Not that it's any of your business, but yes, he was there.'  
  
'I haven't told Ron about what you have done.'  
  
'What exactly do you mean about "what I have done". I haven't done a bloody thing wrong, is it a crime to love someone. Just because it isn't you, you selfish arrogant...........' Harry grabbed her wrists in an iron-clad grip. She tried to release herself, but he held her too tightly. Desperately, she kicked him in the shins. He released her, holding a hand to his now bruised shin and she quickly ran past him, up to her dormitory. When she walked in, she found that the rest of her dorm mates were still asleep. She quietly climbed into her bed and waited for everyone to wake up.  
  
Later, when she went down to the Common Room, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione all sitting down at a table by the fire, discussing something in hushed voices. When Ron's gaze locked on her his face became livid.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING GINNY?!' he shouted at her.  
  
'What I am doing is none of your business Ron.'  
  
'THE HELL IT ISN'T! I'M YOUR BROTHER AND THIS IS MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT.'  
  
'What's wrong with that?........'Ginny was cut off.  
  
'OH, I DON'T KNOW, ONLY THAT HE'S BEEN OUR ENEMY FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS OR MORE!!!'  
  
'WELL MAYBE IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME YOU MADE PEACE!' Ginny shouted back at him. She was equally enraged with him for being so angry at her without a good cause.  
  
'Maybe she's right,' Hermione said quietly, breaking the long silence that had followed Ginny's shouting.  
  
'Shut-up Hermione!' Ron snarled. Hermione looked as if she had been stung. Ron had never spoken to her that way before. Ron began shouting at Ginny again and she shouted right back at him.  
  
'WHY DOES IT KILL YOU SO MUCH. I'M IN LOVE, CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME?!' At this, both Harry and Ron got up and started yelling at Ginny. In that instant, Hermione was on her feet. She waved her wand and spoke the words for a spell. Suddenly, Harry and Ron were glued to their spot on the floor and had lost their voices. Ginny and Hermione were the only ones who could still speak.  
  
'I understand that you will never be happy with us being together, but the point is that I'm in love, and nothing either of you can say will change that.'  
  
'I.............forbid you................to see him.......Ginny,' Ron managed to croak.  
  
'You can't forbid me Ron. You don't have the right to. I'm finally being ture to myself and I'm happy because of it. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to see Draco,' and with that, she left the common room.  
  
#Good thing the common room was empty this morning#  
  
Once Ginny had gone, Hermione reversed her spell.  
  
'Why are you helping her Hermione?' Ron asked her in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
'Because I know what love feels like,' Hermione said. 'I thought you did too,' her voice wavered with emotion when she said this and she left the common room to go to the hospital wing with Ginny before either of the boys could say another word.  
  
----------------------------Voila, chapter three. I'm so sorry that I took like a millennia to write it, but with holidays and the exams and assignments I've had not so long ago, it's hard to find the time. Well I hope you and enjoyed it, and hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter much sooner. Cheers (----------------------------------------------- - 


	4. Hogsmeade

Chapter 4- Hogsmeade  
  
When Hermione walked into the hospital wing she saw Ginny sitting by Draco, their hands clasped together.  
  
'Hello Malfoy,' Hermione said coolly.  
  
'Granger,' Draco said, inclining his head. Hermione sat in a chair at the foot of the bed. She was on 'Ginny's side', but she still didn't want to get close to Draco after all those years.  
  
'They didn't give you any trouble did they?' Ginny asked. Hermione could see that she had been crying, but she was doing well to hold back the tears now.  
  
'No, no. It's ok Ginny.'  
  
'Hermione, I'm so sorry.'  
  
'You've done nothing wrong. It's those stubborn, pig-headed guys. They should just forgive and move on, but they're set in their ways.  
  
'Mmmmm,' Draco said.  
  
'I'll leave you two alone now. If you want me, I'll be in the library ok Ginny?'  
  
'Ok. Bye Mione.' Ginny couldn't help smiling as Hermione left for her beloved library.  
  
'Her and that library huh?' Draco said.  
  
'I think she might get married in it one day,' Ginny said, grinning.  
  
'So...................................where do want to go when we get to Hogsmeade?'  
  
'Hogsmeade?' Ginny asked in surprise.  
  
'Yeah, there's a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Didn't you hear about it?'  
  
'No, I didn't. We're having a lot of trip s to Hogsmeade lately,' she replied.  
  
'Yeah, but the last time was so everyone could buy what they wanted for the dance,' Draco mused.  
  
'I suppose so. I don't really mind where we go. You choose.'  
  
'Ah well. We'll see when we get there,' he said, eyes glinting.  
  
'What are you thinking Draco?' Ginny noticed the hint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
'Oh nothing. I just think I should buy you something, that's all.'  
  
'Oh no, you don't have to do that,' Ginny blushed. She knew that Draco was pretty 'well-off' and she felt embarrassed that she probably wouldn't be able to buy him anything in return.  
  
'Yes I do,' Draco replied quietly.  
  
'Besides, are you sure you're up to going?'  
  
'Are you kidding? I'd get out of this bed right now if it were on today. I just thought I may as well stay in here, it's private and we can see each other without raising eyebrows.'  
  
Ginny laughed. 'What am I going to do with you Draco?'  
  
'I don't know Ginny. What would you like to do with me?' Draco asked with a straight and serious face.'  
  
'Cheeky!' She sniffed and pointed her nose up in the air in the pretence of being snooty. ' Well I should leave you to get some rest,' she added and got up from her chair.  
  
'See you tomorrow, Ginny,' Draco said as she walked off. Ginny turned her head back towards him, her hair flying around her face as she did so. She smiled at him  
  
'Yeah, tomorrow. If you excuse me, I just have to go and pay a little visit to Nancy Phillips.'  
  
Ginny found Nancy at lunchtime. She was talking and giggling with the rest of the group.  
  
'Oh Ginny, there you are,' Nancy said smugly. 'I suppose you haven't heard. Michael and I are going out.' Michael was one of the hottest guys in their year and he scarily resembled Cedric Diggory.  
  
'Right. That's great Nancy. Well, that's not what I've come to talk to you about,' Ginny said with more confidence than she felt.  
  
'Oh?' Nancy asked, eyebrows rising to her hairline.  
  
'Yes. I've come to tell you that I can't complete the dare you've given me...............'  
  
'Really?' Nancy asked with interest.  
  
'Yes, really,' Ginny replied, grinding her teeth.  
  
#Like what's with all the short questions? Can't she just let me explain already?!# 'You're well aware that you still have just under a week to complete it?'  
  
'Yes.......................................'  
  
'And that you will be kicked out from the group should you refuse to complete it?'  
  
'Nancy, frankly I no longer give a shit about this stupid game. If I have to do a stupid dare to be considered a friend in this group, then I'll gladly leave, because that's not friendship is all about.'  
  
'And may I ask WHY you can't finish the dare. You only have one guy left.'  
  
'That's right.'  
  
'And? What's the reason?'  
  
'I can't dump someone I'm in love with,' Ginny said simply.  
  
'You? In love with Draco Malfoy?!  
  
'Yes, as a matter of fact. And I am NOT going to dump him.'  
  
'Well, if that is your decision, you're no longer a member of the group.' Ginny's friend, Danielle, looked horrified.  
  
'Well, if she is no longer in this group, then neither am I!' Danielle said, standing up in protest.  
  
'Me neither,' said Grace. Ginny smiled at them both with gratitude.  
  
'Fine. If anyone else feels the same way, I think she should leave too,' sniffed Nancy. There was a moment of silence. You could have cut the tension with a knife. Eventually, Ginny got up and began to walk away. Grace and Danielle followed.  
  
'You're right Ginny,' Grace said, eye downcast in shame. 'That's not what friendship is all about. We shouldn't have pursued the game to the extent we did.'  
  
'Yeah, it started out being fun and all, but then the dares just got worse,' Danielle chimed in.  
  
'I know. Still....................I would have like to give Nancy a really bad dare to get her back,' Ginny sighed.  
  
'Yeah, it would have been interesting to give her a taste of her own medicine,' Grace said bitterly.  
  
'I wonder if anyone else will leave the group,' said Danielle.  
  
'Nah, I don't think so. They'd probably be too scared to give up begin popular.'  
  
'I know, wanna come to the library with me and find a way to curse her?' Grace asked in an excited way. Ginny looked at her in surprise.  
  
'Well, Grace. This is certainly a side of you I've never glimpsed before.'  
  
'I have my moments,' Grace replied, putting on a pompous expression. They all laughed in unison.  
  
'No, don't get me wrong, I'd love to join you, but I think I might go to see Draco again.'  
  
'So........................it is true. You are in love with each other.'  
  
Ginny smiled to herself. 'Yes. I never would have thought it possible. He's just, so different. I'm even more surprised that I fell in love with him so quickly. But I have to admit..................................................'  
  
'What?'  
  
'He IS a good kisser.' They laughed again.  
  
'How does Harry feel about it all? He's liked you for ages,' Danielle said.  
  
Ginny's voice turned as cold as steel. 'I'd rather not talk about him. He's been a real arsehole to me ever since the Dance- after party.'  
  
'Who would have thought it, huh? Well catch you later Ginny. Tell me all the details later.'  
  
'Bye guys.' And so they parted.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
The next day, excited Hogwarts students bustled into Hogsmeade. Draco and Ginny set their stroll at a leisurely pace and walked through the crowd clasping hands and smiling.  
  
'Draco?'  
  
'Mmmmm?'  
  
'Have you told your father about us?' Draco was silent for a few minutes.  
  
'No,' he finally said quietly. 'Believe me I want to, I want to so badly, I just don't know how to do it. What about you? Have you told your parents?'  
  
'No,' Ginny admitted 'I'm faced with the same problem. Our situation is not so different from that of Romeo and Juliet is it?' The corners of Draco's mouth quirked slightly, hinting his amusement 'I imagine my brother will no doubt tell my parents about us anyway,' Ginny added as an afterthought.  
  
'I can understand why he doesn't approve. Still....' His voice trailed off. He brought Ginny's hands up to his lips and kissed it gently. She smiled at him and moved to walk closer to him.  
  
'It doesn't matter anyway,' Ginny said. 'I think I'll spend my holidays at Hogwarts. It'll give me some more time to avoid my family.'  
  
'I'll stay with you,' Draco said, putting his arm around her shoulders. 'Now, let's move on to talk about a happier subject shall we?' Ginny smiled at him again. 'I said I was going to buy you something didn't I?'  
  
Ginny flushed, 'Well, yes, you did..........but you really don't need to.....'  
  
'But I want to. We'll get a drink first though. It's rather cold out here.' And so they walked into the Three Broomsticks and were lucky enough to find a spare table. 'Butterbeer?' Draco asked suggestively.  
  
'Yes thank you,' Ginny replied.  
  
While Draco went to order the drinks, Ginny felt someone's eyes on her. She followed the direction of the tingling sensation spindling down her back. She half turned and saw Harry watching her with an extremely sour expression on his face. Hermione was seated next to him and was sitting very quietly, eyes cast downwards to the floor whilst Ron appeared to making something of an apology. Ginny sympathised with her but she dared not go over to where they were sitting.  
  
Soon Draco returned with the drinks and they sat there, sipping and talking about all the things that interested them. After the butterbeer had thawed out all the cold from their bodies and made them feel all warm and fuzzy inside, the got up and went outside once more.  
  
'I think I've decided what to get you,' Draco said, looking sideways at Ginny.  
  
'Oh really?' Ginny asked with a quick raising and lowering of one eyebrow.  
  
'Mmmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmm,' Draco replied. 'But I want it to be a surprise.'  
  
'Oh?' So I take it that I can't come with you.'  
  
'Clever girl,' Draco smirked. 'Would you mind just waiting here for a few minutes while I nip into the shop to get it?' They had by now stopped outside the Shrieking Shack. Ginny shivered.  
  
'It's kind of creepy here,'  
  
'You're not AFRAID are you?' Draco chided.  
  
'No,' Ginny replied quickly. Draco smiled again.  
  
'You know I won't let anything happen to you,' he said seriously. 'I promise. Not your brother or anyone.'  
  
Ginny looked at his solemn face into his clear eyes. She had always thought them to be grey until she had looked properly. Words could not express what she found in the depths of them. Love, warmth beyond measure. She sighed happily.  
  
'I believe you,' she smiled. Then added, 'Draco Malfoy,' raising her chin in an effort of acting pompous, 'You are now my chief protector.' They burst out laughing.  
  
'Alright, just stay here and I'll be back in a minute,' he said, turning to go.  
  
'Oh Draco?'  
  
'Yes Ginny?'  
  
'You've forgotten something,' she said, half-smiling. She smirked as she saw the look of confusion on Draco's face.  
  
'What have I forgotten?'  
  
Ginny frowned slightly. 'To say good bye,' she sniffed.  
  
'Oh yes,' Draco smiled. 'How silly of me. Of course,' he came over to her and embraced her pressing his lips against hers. It was what one might call a 'marsh-mellow' kiss. It started off slow, then a slight parting of the lips and then soft traces of the tongue entering the other's mouth. As sweet as a marsh-mellow melting in you mouth. Ginny had both hands around his muscular neck and his hands were slowly travelling ever downwards.  
  
'Alright?' he asked kissing her neck once. 'May I take m leave?' he kissed it again.  
  
'Mmmmm, yes. But don't be too long.' Draco quickly kissed her on the cheek and then walked briskly away, whistling as he went.  
  
# Oh he's so ADORABLE!!!#  
  
Ginny lifted herself up to perch on the fence outside the Shrieking shack to await Draco's return. She had only been waiting for about a minute went Harry stepped silently out from behind a nearby tree and walked slowly up to her. She practically jumped off the fence in alarm.  
  
'What are you afraid of?' Harry asked casually. His eyes containing no warmth.  
  
'Nothing,' Ginny said unconvincingly.  
  
'So,' Harry said. 'It's official then.'  
  
'What is?' Ginny asked, choosing her words carefully.  
  
'You and Draco, going around together in public.'  
  
'Well, yes. I suppose if you want to call it that,' Ginny said. Her hands started to fiddle with the pockets of her jeans nervously.  
  
'You don't look good together you know,' Harry said after a moment's silence.  
  
Ginny was quick to retort. 'I hardly think you're in any position to comment on it Harry, considering how bias your opinion is,' she remarked acidly.  
  
'Oh but it's true,' he said quietly. He took a step forward. 'Griffindor and Slytherin don't go together Ginny.' Ginny didn't like the way the conversation was going, but she stood her ground. She didn't want Harry to know how intimidated she felt.  
  
'We don't care what other people think,' she said.  
  
'But you should,' Harry said. His voice now had a dangerous edge to it.  
  
'Harry I think it best that you leave now,' Ginny said quietly, working hard to keep her voice under control and not to let her emotions get the better of her.  
  
'No, I'm not going anywhere.'  
  
'Then I'll leave,' Ginny said haughtily and turned to go.'  
  
'Oh no you won't,' Harry said harshly and his hands fastened around her wrists again in a grip of steel as he had done once before in the Griffindor Common room. 'Say it,' he said, his voice barely audible.  
  
'Say what?' Ginny asked. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, but she still betrayed no sign of her emotions, keeping her face expressionless and her voice steady.  
  
'That you love me and you're never going out with that creep again.'  
  
'I would never say that,' Ginny answered just as quietly.  
  
'SAY IT,' Harry raised his voice and shook her. Ginny could feel the blood pulsing in her arms, her hands being cut off from the circulation by Harry's grip.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry's eyes. You could barely have thought of them as eyes. They were more like hollow holes, looking down into the dark depths of a well, no love, no warmth, simply empty and only the thinnest trace of his green irises could be seen around the pupil. 'Harry, let go of me,' Ginny whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
'SAY IT!' Harry was shouting now. It was at this point that Ginny couldn't keep a hold on herself any longer. She was almost at the point of tears and her heart was beating so fast she thought she would have a heart attack. There was no one around. To put it bluntly, she was scared. Harry was in a state of madness and there was no knowing what he was about to do.  
  
'HARRY LET GO OF ME!!!!!!' Ginny screamed. She started sobbing uncontrollably  
  
'HEY!' a voice shouted from nearby. Ginny recognised it and a wave of relief swept through her. Harry turned to see who it was, letting go of Ginny's hands. Before he had any time to react, Draco's fist caught him right in the face. Harry staggered back, holding his nose. Blood dribbled down between his fingers and down his wrists. He looked at Malfoy wide-eyed in shock as if awaking from a daze  
  
'DON'T YOU EVER, EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN!' Draco said, his fist making contact with Harry's head again, this time, higher; right on the ride under his eye. At this point, Harry scrambled up to his feet and ran away as fast as he could.  
  
Draco scowled after him and then engulfed Ginny in his arms. He felt her slight body shaking as he pressed her tightly to him making soothing noises.  
  
'Sssssshh,' he crooned. 'It's ok now. He's gone.' Ginny continued to sob silently. She couldn't stop and she was gasping for breath.  
  
'His-his eyes. They were-were EMPTY. Th-There there was no warmth in- in them. I was so s-s-scared,' she hiccupped helplessly and buried her head in his chest while he caressed her hair.  
  
'This is my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone here. How could I be so stupid?' Draco asked himself angrily.  
  
'It's not your fault. You couldn't have known he would come. I'm ok.'  
  
'No, no you're not ok. God, I shouldn't have left you alone,' he kissed her hair, still holding her tightly.  
  
They remained so for a few minutes until Draco said, ' Here, I was going to give it to you later, but you need cheering up.' He picked up a small black bag, which Ginny hadn't noticed. They sat down together side-by-side and he handed her the gift.  
  
Ginny nimbly pulled a small, black, rectangular case from the bag and opened it. 'Oh Draco,' she gasped in awe. 'It's beautiful!' And so it was. It was a beautiful necklace encrusted with emeralds shaped like leaves and all outlined with silver. In the centre, there was a beautiful flower with thin, swirling petals and the clasp which fastened it was comprised of two small silver swirls with a miniscule acorn at the end of each.  
  
Draco removed it from its case and fastened it around her neck, then leant back to admire the affect. 'It suits you,' he said admiringly.  
  
'Just out of curiosity, how much did it cost?' Draco felt himself grow red.  
  
'That doesn't matter,' he said evasively.  
  
'Yes it does,' Ginny said. 'How much did it cost,' she repeated.  
  
Draco hesitated. '899 Galleons'  
  
'WHAT!!!!' Ginny stared at him open mouthed in shock.  
  
'It's my money,' Draco said quickly 'And I told you I wanted to get you something..........so I did.'  
  
Ginny was still looking at Draco, mouth gaping. Then she pounced on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him over and over again.  
  
'Thankyou- thankyou- thankyou- thankyou!' She said between each kiss and they continued to roll on the grass, laughing, kissing, arms twining around each other, until they ended up under a large Birch tree a considerable distance away from where they had started off. By now, they both had grass entangled in their tousled hair and so they sat and patiently picked it out; Ginny removing the mess from Draco's and he, in turn, removing it from hers. When they had finished, they sat contently under the tree, Ginny resting her head on Draco's chest, his arm placed protectively around her.  
  
'Draco, I just wanted to say............................................thanks,' Ginny said quietly.  
  
'For what?' Draco asked.  
  
'Everything,' Ginny answered. 'For being there when I needed you, for the gift, for being there for me to talk to. Everything.'  
  
'You're welcome honey,' he said. 'What am I going to do with you?' he added after some time. 'I leave you alone for five minutes and already you're in trouble. You act so tough and it makes it easy to forget how small and well...........I suppose fragile you are.'  
  
'FRAGILE?' Ginny laughed and shouted at the same time. 'I'm not fragile!'  
  
'To a guy you are.'  
  
'I can look after myself,' Ginny replied confidently.  
  
'Hmmmmm, it certainly didn't look that way today,' he replied seriously.  
  
'Well, thank God you were there,' Ginny said.  
  
'That's right,' Draco half-smiled. 'And I always will be there.'  
  
And so, when it was almost time to go back to Hogwarts, they got up and walked back into Hogsmeade, arms around each other, each feeling totally content in one another's presence. Both completely and utterly happy.  
  
------------------------Well, there it is. Chapter 4. Once again, I apologise for taking like a milenium to write it. Is it just me, or do I seem to be saying that at the end of every chapter? Seriously though, I'm sorry, I'm a very slack writer. Ok, Tlucy and Melissa?! Now you can stop bugging me! Hahahaha. Well, until next chapter! HAPPY READING!!!!!! Luv Chloe ; ) ----------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Relationship Put to the Test

Chapter Five: Relationship Put to the Test  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Ginny and Draco walked down the corridors together. They held hands, kissed in front of other people and went over to one another's house tables in order to chat during breakfast. It was clear that no one really approved of what they were doing, but they didn't care in the slightest.  
  
Ginny was quite upset because Ron had been ignoring her and Harry had been constantly 'in his ear' about how Draco had punched him. Hermione, however, remained neutral and, in doing so, kept Ginny from becoming an emotional wreck.  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny, Saturday afternoon and Ginny and Draco were strolling by the side of the lake, talking gaily about Ginny's experiences during the holidays.  
  
'You know, you're father sounds like a really decent man. I never really knew before,' Draco began. 'My father,' and his voice deepened in disgust, 'Always speaks of him as if he is dirt, not worth a backward glance. I suppose that's what made me prejudice against your family before I knew the full story. I'm sorry'  
  
'It's ok, really Draco. I've heard quite a lot of stories about your dad too. Are all those rumours myths?' Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
Draco cast his eyes down, 'No, unfortunately they're true.'  
  
'So he really is...'  
  
'A Death-Eater,' Draco finished for her, miserably.  
  
Ginny was silent for a moment. 'But you're nothing like your father, Draco. I've gotten to know you. You're so different.'  
  
'Am I?' They stopped walking. Draco looked around to make sure they were alone 'You want to know what I did during MY holidays? I spent all my time locked in my room studying the dark arts, worrying about my future........................because, you know what? My father wants me to become a Death- Eater too.'  
  
Ginny couldn't suppress her gasp of horror.  
  
'You have no idea Ginny, no idea. The pressure my father has been putting on me. The countless times he put me under the Cruciatous spell "just to keep me motivated in my studies" he kept telling me.'  
  
'On.....on his own son?!' Ginny whispered incredulously.  
  
'Yes,' Draco said.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco. How could this person, the one she loved, ever become a Death-Eater?  
  
'You see me differently now don't you? I can understand. It would be hard to love someone you know may...............' Draco hesitated, 'May be forced to become a Death-Eater. I regret telling you, but I'm also glad. I didn't want to keep anything from you, but I suppose things between us will change now, but I don't blame you for anything.' He looked out over the lake.  
  
Ginny could see the hurt, the pain, the sense of loss in his eyes. She watched as his eyes became glassy and slightly bloodshot in the attempt to prevent the tears from flowing. And as she did so, she felt her heart breaking.  
  
She moved closer to him. She place her hands on either side of his face, gently manoeuvred it so that he faced her and then placed her hands back by her sides. His eyes, which had been glinting steel became blue; filled with warmth and love as he looked at her and a single tear slowly trickled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, angrily with the back of his hand. Ginny snatched it as he did so and held it between each of her hands. 'Draco,' she said seriously. 'I love you, nothing's going to change that. What you've just told me has had no effect on my affection for you whatsoever. Nothing is going to change what I feel for you ok? NOTHING.'  
  
Draco's arms snaked around her and brought her to him. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck. Suddenly, Ginny heard a very muffled 'You're wearing a lace bra, aren't you?' She pulled back from the embrace and slapped his arm playfully. He grinned and then picked her up easily.  
  
Ginny squealed in delight and started saying, 'Put me down, put me down.'  
  
'What would you do if I threw you into the lake?' He smiled evilly, a hint of mischief and amusement in his eyes.  
  
'I really don't think you want to know,' Ginny said. He put her down and they laughed.  
  
The next morning, however, Ginny's happiness dissipated. It was during breakfast, that an owl flew down to the Griffindor table and dropped a letter in front of Ginny. She wondered who it was from. She hardly ever got mail any more. She opened it and read:  
  
Dear Ginny, Ron has told us that you are in love with Draco Malfoy and we can certainly say that we are more than a little surprised. Ginny, surely you remember his father? All those incidents between Harry and Draco- why, he punched Harry just the other day didn't he? The point is, we don't want you to even associate with the likes of Draco Malfoy and you are to stay away from him. Do you understand? We are only doing this because we love you Ginny. The Malfoys are bad news. Ron will be telling me if you're doing as you've been told. This is for your own good Ginny...  
  
Love Mum and Dad.  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed and she looked up at Ron, across the table. He was avoiding eye contact, but he was bushing furiously. He knew what the letter would be about.  
  
'Ron, I want to speak with you, NOW,' Ginny said dangerously. Ron rose from his chair and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall. There was no one around and so, Ginny began her lecture. 'Why did you send this?' Ginny asked between clenched teeth.  
  
'You know why I did it Ginny. Even Harry told you before, Slytherin and Griffindor don't go together Ginny,' Ron replied calmly.  
  
'So?! Slytherin, Griffindor? What's the big deal Ron. They're both school houses. I didn't see you kicking up a big stink when Harry had a major crush on Cho Chang –A RAVENCLAW.'  
  
'Yes, but that was different.'  
  
'How is it different, Ron? Cho was someone from a different house. Harry was in love with her. Draco is someone from another house and I'm in love with him.'  
  
'But Cho's dad wasn't a Death-Eater now, was he?' Ron asked, his anger rising. His remark hit home with Ginny and she slapped him across the face, hard.  
  
Ron's face remained frozen in its position; to the side. 'Despite what you may think,' Ginny's voice quivered with her anger, 'Draco is nothing like his father.'  
  
Ron slowly turned his face back to Ginny. 'Like father like son, Ginny. You will never change that,' his voice was dangerously quiet.  
  
'People can change. Draco was never really like father to begin with.'  
  
'So you are the expert on Draco Malfoy now, are you? You've been going out with him now for..............what, a month? And you assume you know everything about him.  
  
'I know enough about him. We have no secrets from each other.'  
  
'You shouldn't be going out with him Ginny. He's bad news. His whole family is, everyone knows it. You should be going out with a Griffindor- you should be going out with Harry.'  
  
'HARRY!?' Ginny exploded. 'Let me tell YOU something Ron, if you knew the way that Harry has been treating me................I would never even contemplate going out with Harry. He held my wrists so tightly; he shook me and shouted at me- he wouldn't let me go. If Draco hadn't arrived and punched him to keep him away from me, God only knows what he would have done. I swear, I thought he might have raped me- he's gone half mad. Don't you see? Draco was protecting ME when he punched Harry, and that's the truth.'  
  
Ron's jaw tightened in defiance of this new information. There was a long pause. 'Incidentally,' he finally said. 'You may find that Malfoy's father received a letter similar to the one sent to Mum and Dad,' and with that, he turned on his heel and walked back into the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny stood frozen for several minutes and then she feel to her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her heads in her hands. After remaining so for about ten minutes, she ran upstairs to the Common Room and locked herself in her dormitory. She stayed in there all day, and when her room-mates came in, she closed the hangings and didn't say a word to any of them.  
  
---------------------------Hey all. Yes, I know this chapter is EXTREMELY short, but I thought that it would be best, considering its content. Stay tuned for the next chapter- I am writing the first part up now. My apologies for being so slack. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thanks Siran, I had mental block and got Cho's house mixed up with Cedric's. My apologies once again. Well thanks for all the reviews and the constructive criticism. I'll try to use it to make future chapters more enjoyable for all of you. Till next chappie..............Ciao! = ------------------------------ ----- 


	6. The Influence of Lucious Malfoy

Chapter Six- The Influence of Lucious Malfoy  
  
Ginny woke the next morning. She felt retched. It was Sunday and, judging by the state of the room, she gathered she had slept in.  
  
The beds were made, all; save for hers, and she was the only one in the room. She got to her feet and almost fell on her wobbly legs. After dressing and brushing her hair, she went downstairs.  
  
Hermione had been waiting for her in the Common Room. She was sitting over a Transfiguration chart, frowning and scribbling words down. When Ginny started walking over, she looked up from her work.  
  
'I'm glad your awake. Did you have a good sleep?'  
  
Ginny stared at Hermoine incredulously. 'Sleep? When I know what Ron has just done? The few hours sleep I managed to get were all filled with nightmares about what's going to happen today.'  
  
'Hmmm. Yes, Ron told me what he did. It was really low.'  
  
'I still can't believe he did it.' Hermione cast her eyes down when Ginny said this. 'What's wrong, Mione?' Hermione was silent. 'You still love him, don't you?'  
  
'Yes, although I wish I didn't most of the time. Since all this business with you and Draco, he barely speaks to me and when he does he's so, so cold.'  
  
'I'm sorry Mione,' Ginny sat next to her and placed her arm around her shoulders, comfortingly. ' I really am.'  
  
'It's not your fault. I can't understand Ron sometimes. But think yourself lucky Ginny. You can't help who you love, I mean, look at me. At least you found someone who loves you back.'  
  
'Mione, he does love you. I know he does.'  
  
'Well, he certainly has a lousy way of showing it,' Hermione said bitterly.  
  
'Listen, I'm going to the library, I probably should catch up on some homework. Would you like to come and we can talk a bit about everything?'  
  
'No, I really need to get this done. It's too noisy for me in the library right now, believe me, I've looked. I'll talk with you later ok?'  
  
'No worries. I'll see you later then. Everything will be ok Hermione.'  
  
'I hope so,' Hermione said. Ginny quickly gave her a friendly hug and then climbed through the porthole.  
  
'I hope so too, Hermione,' Ginny whispered.  
  
She made her way down the stairs and headed in the direction of the library. In the corridor, she spotted Draco talking to Pansy Parkinson and laughing. When he saw her, Ginny overheard him say, 'Excuse me Pansy, I have to go,' and he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
# What the hell was that all about?!#  
  
Ginny began to worry. That definitely wasn't like Draco. Normally he would come up to her, kiss her on the forehead and tell say 'good-morning'. Nevertheless, she entered the library. To her horror, she found that Hermione had been right. It seemed everyone had the same idea as her 'Sunday, do-homework-last-minute-day.'  
  
She slowly walked amongst the shelves, looking for a book that might help her with her Herbology homework. Finally, she picked one off the shelf and seated herself at the nearest table to begin reading. The only problem was that she couldn't absorb what she was reading. Her eyes, passed over the words, but didn't comprehend them.  
  
# Concentrate. CONCENTRATE! This is homework, it's due on Tuesday and you HAVE to get it done. Besides, maybe Draco really did have to go...# But the fact that he had walked off without saying one word to Ginny still bothered her.  
  
Eventually, she got up from the table and borrowed the book. Then she left the library in search of Draco, she had to talk to him. She knew that something was very wrong here.  
  
She searched everywhere and managed to spot him while she was descending the staircase to the second floor. She walked briskly towards him. When he saw her, he paused, hesitantly, but then continued to walk in her direction. Once he was near enough, Ginny grabbed his arm. 'Can I please talk to you, Draco?'  
  
'Now really isn't a good time, Weasley,' Draco said without emotion.  
  
Ginny jumped back as if she had been stung. Was this the same Draco she had spent numerous happy days with? This person standing before her who was so cold? He hadn't called her 'Weasley' since the very beginning of the year and Ginny was hurt.  
  
'No, I think now is a VERY good time, Malfoy.' Ginny said, working hard to keep her voice under control. She saw Draco wince slightly when she spoke his last name instead of his first, but she didn't apologise as he had just had the exact same effect on her. She grabbed his arm again and led him into an empty classroom. When she quietly closed the door behind them, Draco started to look very uneasy.  
  
'What was that all about this morning?' Ginny asked.  
  
'What was what?' Draco asked indifferently.  
  
'Seeing me coming up to say good-morning to you, and then speeding off in the other direction without a word.'  
  
'I didn't see you.'  
  
'Please. Don't lie to me. I know you say me. Why are you doing this, Draco? Why all of a sudden has everything changed?'  
  
'I don't really think I was different this morning from any other morning,' Draco said coolly.  
  
'Draco, please, tell me what's wrong. Why has everything changed so suddenly?'  
  
There was a long pause. The Draco finally said, 'I just don't think we should be together anymore.'  
  
Ginny was shocked. She looked away, out the window, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Her brow furrowed, then became smooth and then creased into a frown once more. She could feel the water welling up behind her eyes. This was all wrong. She blinked frustrated, trying to keep back the tears. She didn't want him to see her cry, not now. Where had all of this come from? Yesterday they were in love, and today- it was as if Draco had been replaced?  
  
'Draco,' her voice wavered and she gulped to get it under control once more, 'Can you look me in the eye, and tell me you don't love you anymore?' Her voice was very quiet.  
  
'I don't love you anymore,' he said simply, but he avoided looking at her.  
  
'No, look at me when you say it,' Ginny said, close to tears.  
  
Draco looked into her eyes. 'I-I don't love you anymore, Ginny.'  
  
She took a breath as if to say something, but she couldn't. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Draco. Then, she grasped the doorknob and went out of the room, closing it behind her and slowly walking away. It felt as she were in a dream. A horrible dream- but this was real and that's what made it worse. Her face became a mask, displaying no emotion. The water that had welled up behind her eyes wouldn't come out. It was if it dissolved.  
  
As she walked down the corridor, she never heard Draco as her held his head in his hands back in the empty classroom and then bashed his head against the wall over and over again and shouted out 'WHY?!' and then whispered 'What sick bastard would send such a letter to my father?'  
  
Weeks passed. Ginny and Draco passed each other in the hall way. Draco looked at her longingly and with pain in his eyes, but Ginny barely gave any hint of recognition when she saw him. It was as if she were suffering from amnesia, like she had forgotten the conversation.  
  
She hardly spoke to people, and, on the few occasions that she did, she spoke in a small, timid voice. Even Hermione couldn't get anything out of her. All she could get her to say was, 'He doesn't love me anymore'.  
  
Ron's and Harry's attitude toward Ginny had definitely changed since. They were talking to her, making jokes once again and they both gave her hugs, telling her that she would get over it all and laugh when she looked back on it. But she never returned their hugs or reassuring comments. No one, save for Hermione, noticed the pain that Ginny could not express, the misery that she was abnormally masking or the grief that was stripping her of her true self.  
  
It didn't help either that Draco appeared to be seen more and more with Pansy Parkinson who would practically hang off him and find every opportunity to get close to him.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all seated at the Griffindor table for lunch. Hermione watched the amazing contrast between Ron and Ginny as Ron so much food onto his plate (so much that it could have been declared the mount Everest of all food mountains), whereas Ginny's plate was bare and she hadn't eaten anything since last night's dinner; and even then, she had barely eaten at all.  
  
Harry and Ron were making jokes once more about how Ginny could have even thought about going out with Draco. Hermione knew that she couldn't possibly endure the remaining twenty minutes of her lunchbreak listening to them, so she took Ginny aside and led her up to the common room, in a desperate attempt to get her to release some emotion; any emotion at all.  
  
Once they were inside, Hermione sat Ginny down gently on a chair opposite her. 'Is something wrong, Hermione?' Ginny asked curiously.  
  
'No, Ginny,' Hermione said gently. 'There's nothing wrong with me, but I think there might be something wrong with you.'  
  
'What do you mean?' It was as if Hermione were talking to a computer with a gentle, cooing voice.  
  
'You haven't been yourself lately. Not the same commanding presence, barely eating, barely talking. You're like an emotional wreck, except, you've taken it to the other end of the scale and aren't showing any emotion at all. NONE WHATSOEVER ever since you broke up with Draco.'  
  
'You mean Malfoy,' Ginny said calmly.  
  
'No, Ginny. Draco. You call him Draco.'  
  
'But why? Our relationship was never meant to be to begin with. It was a joke.'  
  
'Ginny, stop it. That's Ron and Harry talking. You have to stop listening to what they're telling you, they're brainwashing in a sense. You have to talk to Draco.'  
  
'I-I can't. I'm not allowed.' Her mask wavered for a minute.  
  
'Says who?'  
  
'I simply can't Mione. Besides, Ron and Harry are happy with me now.'  
  
'SCREW RON AND HARRY, GINNY! THIS IS NOT ABOUT THEM.'  
  
'Oh Hermione, now you're getting all worked up.' Hermione stared at Ginny in shock.  
  
'Well, if you're not going to talk to Draco, then I'm sure as hell going to. I'm not going to let you live like this for the rest of your life.'  
  
And Hermione got up and went looking for Draco, leaving Ginny to sit calmly in the Griffindor Common Room.  
  
She found Draco, surprisingly enough, in the library and she approached him nervously.  
  
'Draco I need to talk with you.'  
  
'Hermione I...........'  
  
'It's about Ginny.' Draco closed his mouth immediately and followed Hermione to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
'What is it? Is she alright?'  
  
'No, she's not. Ever since..........................well, you know what I'm talking about. She barely eats, talks. She never laughs- she shows no emotion at all. You have to do something.'  
  
'Hermione I WANT TO, believe me I do. You don't know what it's like. Having to watch her every day, wanting to be with her so badly, seeing her look a me with no hint of recognition, not one word.' He bashed his fist against the wall. 'I LOVE HER GOD DAMMIT AND I CAN'T BE WITH HER.'  
  
'Why not, Draco?'  
  
'BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING LETTER SOME ARSEHOLE SENT TO MY FATHER, AND NOW HE HAS PEOPLE WATCHING ME. PANSY PARKINSON JUST TO NAME ONE!'  
  
'It was Ron,' Hermione said quietly, startled by his anger.  
  
'WHAT?!' Draco shouted shrilly. 'WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?! I'LL KILL HIM, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL. DOESN'T HE KNOW WHAT LOVE IS LIKE? HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HIS OWN SISTER?'  
  
'I don't know, Draco. He's so dead set about you and Ginny not being together.'  
  
'What am I going to do?'  
  
'You have to go and talk to her. It's the only way to- well, make her better, so to speak.'  
  
'How, with my father's little spies watching me? Do you know he sends them money in the mail to do it?'  
  
'Well then do it at night.'  
  
'The Griffindor Common Room?'  
  
'No, her dormitory window.'  
  
'How on earth am I going to do that?'  
  
Hermione looked at him, one eyebrow raised, 'Hey, you're the one with the quidditch broomstick, not me,' she said calmly.  
  
Draco smiled. It was the first time that Hermione had ever seen him smile at her and not smirk, tauntingly.  
  
'Thanks, Hermione,' he said genuinely.  
  
'It's fine Draco. She's my friend and I care about her a lot. I know what it's like to be in love.'  
  
Draco's smile turned into a painful one and his eyes looked at her knowingly. 'Weasley himself, isn't it.'  
  
'Yes,' Hermione said, looking at the floor.  
  
'As much as I hate him, I hope it works out between you.'  
  
Hermione was shocked by his words. She hadn't realised how much love had changed him. 'Thank you Draco. Now I think you'd better go. Things may get worse if people have seen US together as well.'  
  
'Yeah, you're right. See ya Hermione, and thanks again.' Then he walked briskly away.  
  
Hermione sighed happily to herself. Her plan to set things straight was going well. She knew that Draco was the only person who would be able to melt Ginny's barrier of ice and set things right again. Knowing this, she walked off, relatively happy, humming to herself.  
  
That night, Draco crept downstairs into the bathroom in the Slytherin Common Room (he couldn't fit through his dormitory window as he was too tall and muscular). With him, he carried his broom and he walked quietly and slowly, even though there was no one in the common room.  
  
He shoved his broom out of the bathroom window, letting it float adrift mid- air. Then he himself scrambled out and eased himself onto the ledge. He thanked his lucky stars the window wasn't high up.  
  
His heart raced as he mounted his broom and kicked off from the castle wall. He flew high up and around to where he knew the Griffindor common room was situated.  
  
He calculated where Ginny's dormitory would be from all the times she had told him about her room and where other's were in relation to it.  
  
He found her window and rapped on it lightly with his fist. 'Ginny,' he whispered hoarsely through the cold night air. He waited for what seemed like an eternity and he turned to go when suddenly, he heard the window open. To his relief, Ginny's face appeared.  
  
'Malfoy, what are you DOING here?'  
  
Draco winced as she said his last name again.  
  
'I need to talk to you.'  
  
'B-but, it's the middle of the night!'  
  
'Sssh, I know. Please just come with me. There's so much I have to tell you.'  
  
'Alright, Malfoy. But I don't see why this couldn't have waited until tomorrow.'  
  
'You better get something warm on. It's freezing out here. Here, pass some blankets out,' Draco told her gently.  
  
Soon she handed him the blankets out the window and he placed his hands around her waist and put her in front of him on the broom. Then, without another word, he kicked off from the wall and sped off into the night sky.  
  
----------------------------------Ok, FINISHED WHEW! Sorry folks bout the wait. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Oh believe me I had LOADS of fun writing it. I meant to ask you guys. Would you prefer a happy ending or a sad ending? I don't mind, but I wanted to ask for your opinions. Well, I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I get the chance. Thanks for all the great reviews, I LOVE hearing from you guys. Ciao all = Luv Chloe. 


	7. Breaking the Ice

Chapter 7- Breaking the ice  
  
Draco's arm snaked around Ginny's waist. Oh how he longed to pull her close to him, but he was afraid she might react wildly, for it had been a long time since they had made physical contact and he believed it would take time to heal the wounds he had not meant to inflict.  
  
To his dismay, Ginny did protest. 'I don't feel comfortable with your arm around me like this, Malfoy,' she said sternly. Draco winced as she said his last name again, but he loosened his grip further per her request.  
  
'My apologies,' he said quietly.  
  
'Where on earth are we going anyway?' Ginny asked, curiously.  
  
'You shall see when we get there.'  
  
He flew around, down to the edge of the lake. It was far enough away from the castle and so it served its purpose in hiding the two from prying eyes. Draco landed as gently as he could and as he dismounted, Ginny stayed where she was.  
  
'Come, Ginny,' Draco said.  
  
'No, I don't think I want to. Not with you. What madness is this? If my brother or Harry knew about this...'  
  
'But they aren't going to know.'  
  
'Who's to say I won't tell them?'  
  
'You won't.  
  
'You have no promise of that.'  
  
'No, you're right, I don't. But I am hoping that you will find it in your heart to keep silent about this. Now please, just..........please come here.' He held out his arms rather awkwardly. Ginny dismounted the broom gracefully and walked towards him. She bypassed his outstretched arms, spread one of the blankets out on the grass and seated herself upon it, on the very edge of the lake. Draco put his arms down and closed his eyes as he felt the blow to his heart. He knew that this night was indeed going to be difficult, but he had hoped.........  
  
He sat down, not too close to Ginny, but close enough. He was silent and he watched her as she trailed her hand in the icy water, its depths unknown and dark. He looked out over the lake. It was a half-moon tonight. The stars winked at him from above and wispy clouds drifted dreamily across the dark blue sky. He watched the small ripples Ginny was making as they grew larger and larger and spread out across a small section of the lake. He studied her face. Her pallor near milk-white with the glow of the moon and her small hand moving slowly, gently across the silky surface of the water. He longed for her touch, to feel her soft skin against his body, to feel her caress his hair as she had once done, but he had to keep himself restrained. She was not ready to open up to him again, not yet. He knew this had to be done slowly, calmly.  
  
'Ginny,' Draco began. He paused, gathering his courage. 'I really wanted to talk to you tonight about what's been going on lately.' Ginny remained silent, hand moving up and down. Up. Down. Draco hesitated and then tried a different approach. 'Do you remember the times we shared many, many weeks ago?'  
  
'Not really,' she said indifferently. 'I mean, Ron told me I had been spending quite a bit of time with you. Obviously that had to stop. Don't know what got into me back then.' She still didn't look at him. Her face remained the same- serene, a mask with no emotion.  
  
'Surely you remember SOMETHING of our time together.'  
  
This time, Ginny did look up. One of her eyebrows arched up, questioningly, but then the mask was placed over her features once more and, still looking at him, she said, 'Nothing.'  
  
Draco was amazed at how much hurt these two syllables could impose. His horror at her response must have shown on his face for Ginny turned her head on one side, curiously, and asked, 'Is something the matter Malfoy?'  
  
Draco took a deep breath. 'Let me remind you,' his voice wavered. 'We sat here together, in this very spot. We walked along the lake's edge. We met each other in the school corridors, we spent time together in empty classrooms. We walked around Hogsmeade, hand in hand, laughing- talking about anything and everything. I bought you a necklace. When Harry handled you harshly, I defended you and sent him away. We sat and lay together on the grass.' Ginny's hand still moved over the water. Up. Down. Up. Down. 'We- we caressed each other, we read the longing in each others' eyes. We told each other our secrets.' Up. Down. Up. Down. 'We comforted each other, we touched, we embraced.' Up. Down. Up. Down. 'We- we confided in one another, we spoke to each other with feeling and emotion, we kissed passionately.' After this sentence, Ginny's hand stopped. 'You remember nothing?'  
  
Ginny didn't meet his desperate gaze. 'Nothing,' she said, although this time, the reply was quieter, more uncertain. It wasn't as defiant as the previous. Draco felt a small spark of hope at her response. He continued.  
  
' We walked throughout the school, amongst the students. Past their disapproving glances, hushed comments and gossip. We had eyes only for each other and they were shut out. They didn't matter. We only cared about each other. We- we were in love.'  
  
At this, Ginny glanced at him. Once their eyes locked, she could not tear her gaze away. Draco saw her eyes. They were brighter, more alert now. Encouraged by this, he went on.  
  
'But then, something changed, and it was for the worse. Someone from our school sent an owl to my father telling him of our romance. This person had been watching us grow closer together and his hatred swelled. He and his friend despised our joy in one another. They had tried to forbid you from seeing me, but love cannot be vanquished and stilled so easily. And so they resorted to telling my father and he was infuriated. His letter back made my head spin and my heart quail. He said if this romance did not cease, he would disown me as a son and cast me out of the family. This I did not care about in the slightest, but it was the next part of the letter that impacted on me. He said that he would find a way to hurt you, and if not you, then those in your family. Those you hold dear and love would mysteriously vanish or perhaps die of some mysterious illness that couldn't be cured in time for its cause to be discovered at St Mungo's. Oh yes, my father has his ways and he is willing to stoop that low. He informed me that he was paying students in the mail to write to him of my actions and tell him of any disobedience involving myself with regard to his plain request- to stay well away from you. I still have his note and I have worked out who some of his devious little spies are, but I can never be sure of how many there really are.  
  
But moving on with the story. I had read the letter and there was nothing more I wanted than to keep you safe. I tried to distance myself from you- though it was very hard for me to do. I tried to avoid you and I barely spoke to you. When I did, it was formal and cold. You caught on straight away that things were different between us. You sought me out and asked me why. The response I chose to give to this question was probably the worst I could have picked. I told you lies- the worst imaginable. I told you I thought we shouldn't be together anymore............ but-but every step I took without you by my side, it was as if I were walking on burning coals. For every time I couldn't talk to you, my throat became dry and I didn't want to talk to anyone else. For every time I wanted to reach out and touch you and had to restrain myself, I wanted to beat my fists until the blood ran. For- for every time I saw you walk past me with no hint of recognition in your eyes, I felt a stab of pain within my chest....... I was a fool. I told you I didn't love you, but oh how I did, and still do. I saw your pain in a different way and I was tormented by it. You had no emotion, no feeling, no laughter or joy in any of your actions. You walked as if you were in a dream, a trance. A hollow shell of the person you once were. I saw this and yet it was so hard to watch you thus. I didn't know what to do or where to turn.  
  
But another of your friends, one who truly cares about your well-being found me and gave me an idea of how I could talk to you without risking your safety or the safety of those who you love.  
  
And so, here we sit. I before you, you before me. I've told you how I feel and what I've done. I've reminded you of everything and told you what an idiot I've been. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I can't take back what I have done, but I am trying to mend the hurt that I caused.' He finished. His heart was racing and he watched her, waiting for a reply- anything.  
  
She sat and stared at him and he stared levelly back. His stomach was uneasy with nervousness about what she might say, but she didn't say anything, and this was worse. They looked at each other for what felt like a silent eternity to Draco. But his heart pumped even harder when he saw what happened next. For a moment, a brief, blessed moment, the mask dissipated. He saw Ginny's real emotion in her eyes. Her pain, her sorrow, her longing. The mask quickly regained control over her features, but not fast enough to stop a single glistening tear from sliding down the side of her cheek.  
  
Draco saw this and hope welled up inside him. Ginny quickly brushed it away, but he had seen it. He seized the opportunity to melt the ice further- he moved closer to her and enfolded her in his arms in one sweeping movement. He felt her body stiffen against his, but he held on.  
  
'Move away from me Malfoy,' she said quietly. But he would not let go. 'Get away,' she said, louder this time. Still, he held on. Then she squealed. 'Get away, leave me alone, just GET AWAY,' she began to beat her small fists against his chest, but he hardly felt a thing. She flailed wildly and tried to push him away from her, but he held her tightly and he was not going to let go. 'Get away, please,' she whispered, but she did not fight his embrace anymore. 'Please, please oh please, just leave me be,' the last sentence was barely audible.  
  
It was then that what he had hoped for happened. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her body shook with the pain that she had bottled up for so long. He heard her sharp breathing as she silently sobbed.  
  
'I'm sorry Ginny, I'm so, so sorry.' And then all her defences fell. The ice was melted, the mask discarded and thrown aside. The tears flowed and flowed. She buried her head in his chest, clinging to the front of his shirt. His chest was near drenched by her tears. She let it all out, all the grief, all the pain, all the anger and by the time she was done, she felt weak. Still Draco held her close. He kissed the tip of her nose and then planted a trail of kisses down her cheek, the side of her chin and the upper part of her neck and between each planted kiss he whispered, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
She wiped the tears off her cheeks and placed a hand gently on either side of his face. Then she pulled him down towards her upturned face and their lips met. The first kiss was long and lingering. Their lips parted and then met once more and there was no going back. It was sweet and the feeling was so, so good. They kissed hungrily, as though they were making up for all the lost time of the past few weeks. Their tongues gently touched and probed. Ginny's arms went around Draco and his around the bottom half of her back. They pulled each other even closer and kissed each other fiercely. Had Ron been watching, he would have been at a loss for the passion he saw before him, for indeed such passion it was They drew staggering breaths in between each parting and meeting of the lips and Ginny found herself slowly moving downwards until she was lying on the ground. Draco leant over her, supporting his weight on one hand, caressing her face with the other and continuing to kiss her.  
  
'You don't have to do that,' Ginny managed to say between kisses.  
  
'You're sure?' Draco replied.  
  
'Mmmmmmmhmmmmmmm,' Ginny sighed and pulled him down so that his entire weight rested on her body.  
  
Ginny moaned quietly out of pure pleasure and Draco found it hard not to smile. They were together again and the moment was so joyous, they wished to savour every second- every kiss, every breath, every heartbeat.  
  
Ginny felt Draco's heart pulsing against her chest and the feeling was comforting. No matter what would happen tomorrow, she knew that Draco loved her and she loved him.  
  
After several minutes, when both were hot and flushed and breathless, they lay down beside one another and looked into each others' eyes. Their arms we still around each other and their legs were partially entwined. Ginny's nose could hardly have been two centimetres from Draco's and they couldn't stop grinning. Every now and then, they exchanged spontaneous kisses and caresses, but they were content.  
  
Ginny sighed and turned around. She wriggled backwards so that she was pressed against Draco's chest, feeling the heat of his body, and he enfolded her in his arms, protectively.  
  
'I don't want tomorrow to come,' Ginny yawned.  
  
'Why is that?' Draco asked, kissing her hair.  
  
'Because, we can't walk together down the corridors anymore, we can't kiss or touch in public......How the hec am I going to manage that?'  
  
Draco laughed at her. 'Well, you know there's always the empty classrooms, and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and perhaps a few more night adventures.'  
  
'Oh yes, that we definitely have to keep up,' Ginny agreed. 'Draco, did you really keep that note? The one your father sent you.'  
  
'Yes,' Draco said, seriously. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'My father has always said that if you're going to speak to a person negatively, like threaten them or curse them, that you should never, never put it down in writing.'  
  
'He makes a good point, because when something has been passed on in writing, you can always use it as proof against someone.'  
  
'But he IS your father, Draco,' Ginny replied.  
  
'He's no father in my eyes. He speaks of disowning me, but do you know how many times in my life I have wanted to disown him?'  
  
Ginny smiled to herself at this remark. She turned around to face him again. 'Don't look so glum honey,' she cooed. 'Things have a way of sorting themselves out.'  
  
His eyes lit up and sparkled as he gazed upon her face, but he still said in a serious tone, 'Most things, although some need a little nudge in the right direction.'  
  
'Indeed,' she agreed. Then she turned her head away briefly and stifled a yawn. When she faced him again, he kissed her forehead.  
  
'It's getting late, and you're tired. I shouldn't have kept you out here for so long.'  
  
'But if I had the chance to go back and do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing.'  
  
They stood up, grinning at each other, sheepishly. They folded up the blanket and got mounted Draco's broom once more. As they flew back to Ginny's dormitory window, they sat as closely as they could to one another; Ginny leaning her head back onto Draco's shoulder and Draco holding her round the waist with one hand and manoeuvring the broom with the other. As Ginny crawled back through the window Draco helped her to make sure she didn't slip and fall.  
  
Ginny leant out of the window and they kissed again, both finding it hard to pull away. Before he flew off, Draco's mouth curved into a heart- breaking smile and he winked at her. Ginny blew him a kiss and then turned to climb back into bed.  
  
# Oh, he's so ADORABLE!!!!!!#  
  
And, with that, she snuggled up under the blankets, drew the bed hangings and, exhausted, went straight to sleep.  
  
The next day, Ginny rose feeling refreshed and generally happy. After dressing, she walked down to the Gryfindor common room where Hermione awaited her.  
  
'Good morning Hermione,' Ginny said, chirpily.  
  
'Why good morning Ginny,' a smile played on Hermione's lips. 'Did you sleep well?'  
  
'The best sleep I've had in weeks,' Ginny replied, yawning. Hermione smiled, knowingly.  
  
'Late night, I presume?'  
  
Ginny blushed. 'Well, ah..........I suppose it WAS kinda late by the time I finally got to sleep.'  
  
Hermione laughed at this and Ginny went over to her and embraced her. 'Dear, dear Mione. Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you.'  
  
'I'm just glad to see you back to your old self, Ginny. If I had to endure one more day with 'robot-Ginny' I think I would have screamed out of sheer frustration.'  
  
'Oh dear, I better get some breakfast, I can feel my tummy grumbling already,' Ginny said, jumping up.  
  
'That doesn't surprise me. You've hardly been eating.'  
  
'Well, I'll make up for THAT this morning,' Ginny grinned, raising one eyebrow daringly.  
  
'And I'll join you,' Hermione said, amused.  
  
And the two friends walked down to the Great Hall. Ginny caught Draco's eye as she walked over to the Gryfindor table and they smiled at each other, but quickly looked away.  
  
She and Hermione seated themselves at the table, opposite Harry and Ron, and Ginny began to pile food onto her plate. The boys watched in amazement.  
  
'Wow Ginny, you've certainly built up an appetite this morning,' Ron remarked in awe.  
  
'Oh yes, I know. Nothing compared to you though Ron.' At this Ron sat up straight and raised his arms as if he were a priest blessing the congregation.  
  
'Yes, I declare whoever can eat more than me, I shall bow down and worship them- with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle of course.'  
  
All throughout the day, Ginny attended her classes and hoped to pass Draco in the corridor. After transfiguration, she got her wish and saw Draco walking down the corridor with Pansy by his side. He looked extremely bored as she chattered endlessly, but his eyes lit up when he saw Ginny and she tried as best she could to hide her smile as they brushed fingertips when passing one another.  
  
She content and nothing could bring her down. She was in love.  
  
--------------Ok, let me offer my apologies to all of you. I'm so sorry about the delay, but school has been putting many pressing obligations on me lately and I've had to resort to writing this chapter late at night when everyone's gone to bed (thinking that I have done the same). To all of you who think that I have no talent as a writer, I am sorry to hear that you didn't take pleasure in reading my story. I accept your criticism as it is and will try to take it on board as I go, but I can't alter my style of writing (it's just the way I write) or this story. To all of you who HAVE enjoyed reading my story so far, I would seriously recommend that you read the 'Sevenwaters Trilogy' written by Juliet Marillier. If you love novels about magic and fantasy and a twist of romance, these books are fantastic. They are my favourite series and I truly believe they are better than Harry Potter (not meaning to cause offence to anyone- it's just my opinion). If you ARE interested, the first book is called 'Daughter of the Forest', the second: 'Son of the Shadows' and the third 'Child of the Prophecy'. Please read them, I know you'll love them. And now I'll retire for the night. Thanks everybody for the reviews. Until next chapter.......CIAO- from Chloe = 


	8. Melt

Chapter 8 Melt 

Ginny's eyes drooped as she walked into the library. For many weeks now, she had met Draco secretly at night by the lake and been swept away by the magic of it all. However, each night she spent with him seemed to be lasting longer and longer and the previous night, the sky had begun to grow light when they finally parted.

She made her way over to the table where Grace and Danielle were seated.

'Ginny old girl! Where the heck have you BEEN for the past year?' Grace inquired, teasingly.

'Oh nowhere really. I'm so sorry you guys. I've just been so busy with.........well.....'

'Never mind that. So how are things going?'

'Relatively good, actually. Found and curses for Nancy yet?'

'A fair few. But we're still researching. You know what the funny thing is though?' Danielle said excitedly. 'The group is starting to break up. All the girls are slowly starting to wander away from Nancy and they're all forming their own little circles now. There's only two people left sitting with Nancy now.'

'Yeah, and I think she's starting to get desperate,' Grace said with disgust. 'She waltzed up to me yesterday and she was being as sweet as apple pie. I've never seen anything so pathetic or twisted in my life! She's losing her authority, and I can tell you now, she doesn't like it.'

Ginny gave a large yawn and slumped down in her chair.

'What's the matter, Ginny?' asked Danielle, a note of concern in her voice.

'Nothing. I just haven't been able to get much sleep lately, that's all. And I have to write an essay on using the "Glamour", but I'm just so, so tired,' Ginny sighed.

'Sheesh, you're doing the Glamour already?' Grace asked incredulously. 'We're still like three chapters away from that in the book.'

'Be grateful,' laughed Ginny without much mirth.

And so she sat, eyes half closed, trying to bring the words on the page of her book into focus. Her head swam with the effort, but she persisted. She had to get this done. She had been neglecting her schoolwork far too much of late and it was becoming noticeable.

After approximately an hour had passed, Ginny proofed her work for the final time and then placed all the sheets neatly together in order. She rolled the parchment up neatly and gave a little flick of her wand and muttered a spell to make the sheets thick and stiff so her work wouldn't be damaged, and then she packed them away into her satchel along with her quill and small bottle of ink.

She leant back in her chair and spread her arms wide, up behind her. 'Finished?' Danielle asked, hopefully.

Ginny smiled. 'All done. Thank Merlin for weekends. This is due tomorrow, did you know that? TOMORROW!' Grace and Danielle laughed at her.

'C'mon, we'll go for a walk and then make our way down to the Great Hall for dinner.'

The girls lifted their bags and books from the table and walked out quietly.

'We get too much work,' Danielle complained. 'For Divination, I have to make a brief summary of what is going to happen to me every day for the next three months. That's a quarter of a year you know! How on Earth am I going to be able to see THAT far ahead?'

'I honestly don't know why you take that subject,' Ginny said. 'It's a load of nonsense and a waste of time.'

'Better than Potions though,' Grace grimaced.

'Oh, don't get me started on how much I despise that subject, Grace,' Ginny added darkly.

'Ahem, ahem. Least you two never flirted with that oily......... greasy........... underhanded........ ... dark .......... grimy........... EVIL ............MEDDLESOME, SNEAKY PROFESSOR SN-' Danielle froze.

At that moment, Professor Snape rounded the corner. He stopped in front of the girls and Danielle gulped loudly.

'And what are you girls doing? Danielle?' he asked. 'Do you have permission for that book from the Restricted section?'

'Yes Professor Snape,' she squeaked.

'By the way, Miss Weasley. I shall expect an improvement in your work. Your last essay was appalling. I requested 2000 words, and I only counted 1974. You're lucky you passed.'

Ginny gritted her teeth. 'Yes Professor, I'll try harder.'

'Good, good,' he said silkily and he proceeded down the corridor. Danielle shuddered and Ginny and Grace burst into convulsive laughter.'

'You should have seen your FACE!' Grace laughed at Danielle.

'That was close. Too close,' she said with relief.

'Just think, Danielle. It's the last week of school. Surely they won't give us that much homework for the holidays,' Ginny said, reassuringly.

'Hey that reminds me,' Grace began excitedly.

'What?' Ginny and Danielle asked in unison.

'Did you know that for the Christmas holidays, we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade and stay in hotels?'

'WHAT?!' Ginny asked, excitement threatening to overwhelm her.

Grace looked at Ginny. 'Sheesh, what are you so worked up about?'

'Oh, n-nothing. It's just....well that's really good, that's all.'

'Uh-huh,' Grace said, clearly unconvinced, 'oh don't worry, we know what's going on in that head of yours Ginny,' Grace laughed. Ginny blushed furiously.

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She piled food onto her plate and sat munching and talking with Grace, Danielle and Hermione at the same time. Every so often, she would steal a glance at Draco, as if merely by chance.

After dinner, Ginny followed the crowd out of the Great Hall and saw Draco poking his head rather subtly around the door of an empty classroom. He looked directly at Ginny, their eyes locked. It was clear he wanted to talk with her. She made her way slowly over to him, making sure she didn't push too much through the crowd to draw to much attention to herself.

When she got to the doorway, she went in quickly and quietly closed the door behind her, her back leaning against it. Draco drew out his wand and locked it. Then he leant over her, his arm supporting his weight on the door.

'Sorry,' he muttered awkwardly. 'It's just......Ginny, I really need to tell you something, but...........oh Merlin, I don't know how to say this!'

'Honey, what's wrong?' Ginny cooed soothingly. After a long pause, she put her arms around his lower back and drew him closer to her. Her fingers trailed upwards to his shoulder blades and she bent towards him and planted a kiss on his neck. Draco closed his eyes as he felt every part of h is body tingle. 'You know you can tell me anything,' she murmured.

Draco moved even closer to her, feeling the warmth of her body against his. There lips parted and then touched. They pulled each other closer. Ginny deepened the kiss with a flicker of her tongue and their breathing grew harsher. Ginny gave a pleasurable sigh and Draco drew back but kept his face close to hers, her temple resting at the side of his chin.

'Now, what was it that you had to tell me?' Ginny whispered.

Draco drew in breath and then let it out explosively. 'We'll talk about it later,' he said.

'Well, alright. Oh, and by the way, will you be going to Hogsmeade for Christmas break?' She looked at him now, eyes sparkling intently.

'I-I don't know,' he said, lost in her eyes. Then he came to his senses. 'I think that my father wanted me to go home for break, he said he had things he needed me to do. But......I'll try to get out of it.'

Ginny looked at Draco, his eyes the colour of a bright, blue summer sky in the dim light of the empty classroom. 'I'd really like to spend some time with you there,' she said, seriously.

'You sure don't make things easy for me, do you?'

Ginny mimicked Draco's trademark smirk. Draco found himself smiling back and he kissed her forehead lightly. 'I'll see what I can do,' he said hesitantly, 'But I can't make any promises.' And then they kissed, again and again and again.......

It was the last lesson of the last day of school and Ginny sat in Transfiguration, brushing her quill back and forth under her chin.

#When is this lesson going to end?! ARGH#

'The only holiday homework I'm going to give you is to practice the Glamour,' Professor McGonagal said. 'I have seen that you're all quite competent at making the little changes, and I now urge to try and achieve more difficult alterations. I would also like to remind you that the Glamour is the first step to becoming an animagous, so those of you who are interested, I suggest you take this seriously.'

Despite the fact that Ginny was bored out of her mind in class, she was extremely good at the Glamour. Indeed, Professor McGonagal had told her quietly that she was close to mastering it. Ginny had also heard in class that some girls were planning to use the Glamour at the next school dance and she thought that this was an extremely bad idea. The truth was, that you should never try to be like someone else or be anything but yourself and if girls altered their appearance in an attempt to gain a guy's attention this was being unfair to both the spell caster and the one they were trying to woo. Ginny firmly believed that a guy should like a girl for who she was, nothing more, nothing less.

'Alright everyone,' McGonagal said with a smile. 'Once you have finished copying down the following notes from the board, you may leave. Don't forget, everyone who is going to Hogsmeade this afternoon must mark their name off the list on the door of the classroom closest to the Great Hall. Enjoy you're holidays everyone.'

Ginny quickly copied down the notes from the board with relief and then packed all her school equipment away. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and walked briskly up the many flights of stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She could hardly wait to get to Hogsmeade. She had packed everything she would need for the week they were allowed to stay there and she had sent an owl to make reservations for herself at a nice hotel she had noticed once or twice on her previous visits.

'Mione, you coming to Hogsmeade?' Ginny asked on entering the Common Room

'Of course,' she said with a slight smile. Then Ginny noticed that a faint blush was touching Hermione's cheeks and Ron was sitting in the corner on one of the couches, scowling darkly at the floor as if it had said something to cause great offence.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. 'What's going on guys?' she asked curiously.

'Oh, nothing,' Ron remarked acidly. 'Just that Hermione's got a letter from old Victor Krummy-boy, inviting her to stay with him in Hogsmeade.'

Hermione tried her best to hide her smile, but with little success. Ginny felt a wide grin spread across her face. This was great news for Hermione. 'Wow, Hermione! When did you get the letter?'

'I got it this morning, actually. But I only just opened it now because I haven't really had time all day.'

'So......' Ginny continued with a cheeky grin, 'Is this the first letter you've got from him this year?' At this, Ron snorted, clearly frustrated, and Ginny eyed him disapprovingly.

'Well, ah.........actually-' She began.

'Actually,' Ron cut her off, 'The two little love birds have been exchanging letters all term!'

'Oh Hermione, this is great!' Ginny ran to her friend and hugged her. Then they both broke out into convulsive giggles. Upon hearing this, Ron got up abruptly and went up the stairs to his dormitory.

'Ginny, I never used to think I liked him, because............well, I always had eyes only for Ron. But he's been writing to me all year and I've only really started replying properly this term. But, oh, he's just been so nice to me and, after all these years he still told me that he likes me. He's finished school now but, oh Merlin I don't care! Here look, I'll show you his picture,' Hermione said, excitedly. She drew out a small photograph of Victor from her pocket and gave it to Ginny to examine.

Ginny looked at the picture. In truth, Krum had grown very handsome over the years. In the photo, his hair was spiked and he was grinning slightly, showing brilliant white teeth. His eyes gazed out of the photo intently, as if he was trying to see Hermione. If Ginny wasn't in love with Draco, she would definitely have wanted to hook up with him. She wolf-whistled.

'Wow, he looks pretty dam good!' Ginny laughed, handing the picture back to her friend. Hermione looked at Krum again and sighed dreamily to herself as Krum's mouth broke out into a 'full grin' when he saw her again.

'So where are you staying, Gin?' Hermione asked, still blushing.

'I've reserved a room at "The Palace".'

'Oh, I remember seeing the outside of that place. You sure you want to stay there? It looked pretty awful on the outside to me,' Hermione frowned.

'You've never been INSIDE it have you Mione? It's beautiful! It's all magic. It looks like a "hole" on the outside and it literally is a palace on the inside.' At this, they both laughed in unison. 'Give me a second, I just have to go and quickly get my suitcase from upstairs and then I'll come back down. We'll talk more about your darling Krum on the way to Hogsmeade.' Ginny smiled at her friend as she saw her cheeks redden further, and then she raced up the steps, two at a time.

The trip to Hogsmeade seemed to drag by, although Hermione made very good conversation. After they finally arrived and Ginny had said goodbye to Hermione for the time being, Ginny checked in at 'The Palace'. She stopped just outside of the overly-large, shabby looking building and smiled at the clever conveyance of disrepair. The paint was peeling off, the roofs were dotted everywhere with bird-droppings, the enormous dome at the centre of the structure had been slightly eroded by water from its once smooth self and now showed bumpy and (in some places) jagged edges jutting out here and there. There were weeds in the garden as wide as one metre in width and the walls and stairways showed great cracks that were overgrown with bright green moss.

Ginny walked up the dull, stone steps until she got to the doorway. When you passed through the doorframe, you seemed to take two steps through thick, swirling fog. Then you walked through a length of fine, translucent and intricately patterned purple cloth and found yourself surrounded by splendour.

There was a beautiful white marble fountain in the centre of the ground-floor and the music of running water reached Ginny's ears, making her shiver with excitement. She gazed up at the large dome, adorned with ornate chandeliers that flooded the room with light. She continued to walk, her shoes making a 'tock, tock' sound on the polished, marble floor until she reached the carpeted section in front of the receptionist's desk.

'Checking in, dear?' the elegantly dressed receptionist asked with a polite smile.

'Yes. A reservation for Ginny Weasley.'

The receptionist fumbled through some papers. 'Ah yes,' she said, finding the file she was looking for. 'You're in room 688 on the fourth floor, dear. Do enjoy you're stay with us, and if you have any troubles or queries, don't hesitate to take advantage of our wonderful room service.'

'Thank you very much.'

After the receptionist rung a small bell, a bellboy walked briskly over to the front desk. He flashed Ginny a grin and then bent to pick up her bags.

'Please take Miss Weasley's bags up to room 688, Frederic, and answer any questions she may have.'

'Of course. This way m'am.' He lifted Ginny's bags as if they were no weight at all, and began to walk briskly to the nearest staircase. Ginny followed him up several flights of stairs until they came to room 688. The bellboy held the door open for Ginny to enter the suite. It was enormous! There was a large bed with wine-red coverings and bed hangings and the bed-head was a work of expert craftsmanship. The room itself was beautifully furnished with everything made of dark, polished timbre. The carpet was a rich blue and patterned with moons and stars and there were large, tall windows that allowed light to flow easily into the room. 'I hope you like your room.'

'Oh, it's beautiful!'

The bellboy smiled. 'Will you be needing anything else m'am?'

'No. Thank you very much, I'll be fine. And thanks for carrying my luggage.'

'You're welcome m'am. If you need anything, there is a notebook laid out there on your bed. Simply write what you need in it, and the staff will see to it that you are served.' With that, he gave a polite little bow and left Ginny alone in the glamorous suite.

Ginny began to unpack her bags with a few flicks of her wand and, by the time she had finished settling in, it was dark outside.

She opened up the notebook and got out her quill. She then wrote, 'May I please have a meal delivered to my room?' The words were absorbed and a reply appeared below the space where she had written her request. 'Of course, what meal would you like madam?' Awful memories of Tom Riddle's diary came flooding back to her, but then she reprimanded herself. This was a hotel service book, not a dangerous, manipulative diary.

'Would it be possible to have some roast lamb with potato, broccoli and carrots and some kind of cake for desert?'

'Please wait a few moments and your meal shall be delivered shortly.'

'Thank you very much.' And Ginny then closed the book. She could definitely get used to a life of luxury.

Later that night, Ginny ran a bubble bath. The hotel had provided scented bath crystals and candles for the bathroom and the baths itself was large and square in shape and it had jets which allowed it to function as a spa. Ginny undressed and let her clothes fall to the rug on the floor. Then she lit the candles and stepped into the warm, dreamy bath.

#Aaaaaah. Bliss#

She turned the jets on and closed her eyes and smiled as the bubbles tickled her body. She lay there for several minutes and soon, the bathroom was filled with steam. She was almost asleep when suddenly, she heard a noise. She could have sworn it sounded like the bathroom door opening and closing, but there seemed to be nobody there and the steam only made it more difficult to see. She was about to settle back into the bubbles, when Draco Malfoy appeared, dropping an invisibility cloak to the bathroom floor.

#OH MERLIN, HE'S NAKED!#

Ginny blushed furiously and Draco burst out laughing. 'Mind if I join you, Ginny?' he asked her smoothly.

'Bu-b-BUT I'M NAKED!'

Draco smirked. 'That's what I was hoping for. And as you can see, I'm dressed in much the same way.' He slipped into the bath, and soon, only his head and the top of his chest were visible above the bubbling water as he faced Ginny, sitting on the opposite side of the bath. Steam swirled around them.

'I thought you said your father wouldn't let you come,' Ginny ventured.

'I was persuasive. I said I really needed a break, so I can stay for a week.'

Ginny felt herself smiling at this. Draco gave her a quick grin and then slid underwater. 'Draco? What are you doing?!' She tried to make out his shape under the water. Then she felt his hands slide up from the side of her hips, over her stomach and curves and then back down around her waist. His head appeared above the water, covered in bubbles.

'You know you can't resist me,' he said through a mouthful of bubbles.

Ginny giggled with pure delight and wiped the bubbles from his face and wet hair. Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Ginny wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself more firmly against his body as the bubbles streamed up around them. Her heart beating wildly with excitement.

'Are you ok to do this?' he asked breathlessly as he kissed her neck.

Ginny knew what she meant. 'Yes, but not for too long. I don't want to get...........well you know,' Ginny sighed and relaxed and tensed in response to his hands and body.

'Actually, I put a spell on......well..........er, let's just say it'll stop anything from being,' Draco cleared his throat, 'released for the next 24 hours.'

'You planned this whole thing didn't you?' she accused.

'Well.........ah.......yes, I did.'

'Why you little-' But before she could finish, Draco's lips were on hers and their mouths melted into one. Their tongues touched and probed and they pressed each other ever closer, the warmth of Draco's body flowing into Ginny's. They could no longer resist the urges of the body and it wasn't long before Draco went into Ginny. She felt a sharp pain, but he held her and caressed her body softly, and the bubbles around them seemed to have a soothing effect. The pain gradually started to ebb away and Ginny began to enjoy herself immensely. She could feel the muscles in Draco's back rippling beneath her hands as he moved to explore the curves and planes of her body. They planted kisses on bare flesh and pressed into one another, their body's expressing their need and longing.

Later, Draco withdrew from her, shuddering, but still holding Ginny in his arms. When their skin began to wrinkle, they got out of the bath, dried themselves and dressed in the black, satin robes the hotel had provided, smiling clumsily.

Draco lifted Ginny easily and carried her from the bathroom, placing her on the edge of the bed. He sat down beside her and stroked her black silk robe with his index finger.

'You, know, this is a very interesting robe...' he said, his finger now making circles on the thin material.

'They are nice aren't they,' Ginny said a little breathlessly. Her leg was tingling under his touch, her hands itching to twine around his neck

'Well, I don't know about you, but in your case, I like what's UNDER the robe.' He gave her a devilish smile.

Ginny gaped at him. 'Why you- YOU RECKLESS FLIRT!'

Draco laughed and both his hands went up to tickle Ginny. She squealed and laughed, and rolled around trying to get free. 'No, no please,' she laughed. 'Please, oh my stomach, it's sore from laughing so much, please.' He tickled her a little longer, until she had moved so far up the bed, her head was on one of the pillows and Draco's body leaned over hers.

'And NOW I've got you right where I want you,' Draco smiled.

'You mean you did all that just to get me further up on the bed?!' Ginny asked incredulously.

'Sure did.'

'YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED YOU KNOW!' Ginny laughed, still trying to catch her breath. Draco smirked suggestively as his hand slid into the front of Ginny's robe. His long fingers traced circles around her belly button and then his hand moved slowly up her side and under her back. He pulled her stomach up to greet his lips. His mouth then moved to Ginny's cheek, brushing her smooth skin and Ginny felt her heartbeat quicken. Soon the black, silk robes were on the floor and there wasn't a stitch of clothing between the two. (Lucky for them, the room had central heating.) She arched her back in response to Draco's hands as she felt his touch in every corner of her body. Their lips touched lightly at first, but after they met again, parted, the kiss deepened and their breathing came out in explosive gasps and sighs. They moved together, exploring each other, tasting each other.

'It's difficult to-to restrain myself,' Draco breathed. 'But I don't want to hurt you. I have to hold back,' he said feeling the curve of her hips as her hands went around his neck.

'I'll be fine,' Ginny gasped. 'I don't want you to hold back.' After that, passion roared between them. Draco thrust and Ginny pulled him closer. They gradually moved faster, Draco going in deeper and deeper until they reached a moment of utter fulfilment. Draco cried out and pulled Ginny to him as they trembled together. He withdrew once more. The two lay content, bodies entwined, noses a centimetre apart exchanging spontaneous kisses. It was indeed as if two halves had melted into one.

Later that night, Ginny lay in Draco's arms feeling the warmth of his body against her bare skin. Her hand and head rested on his chest and she was lulled by his heartbeat, and the rise and fall of his breathing. His arm was wrapped around her and his thumb made circles on her smooth shoulder. Ginny sighed happily, and snuggled in closer to him. All the lights had been turned off and they lay in utter darkness in complete contentment.

'Ginny?' Draco asked quietly.

'Mmmmm?' she sighed, nearly asleep.

'Do you remember there was something I need to tell you? But I couldn't say it before.....Well, I'm ready to tell you now. Whatever I do, whatever I become, I want you to know that I'm always going to be in love with you and I hope to Merlin you keep on loving me. My-my father is taking me out of school,' Draco's voice was now a soft whisper. 'After this holidays, I won't be going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to be home-schooled for the last term because- because father says it's time for me to become a Death-eater....' He waited for some kind of response, but Ginny was sound asleep, her shoulder rising and falling gently under his hand. Then he whispered, 'I love you Ginny, never forget that,' and he kissed her forehead lightly and then closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him.

-------------------- Back up against the wall, hands held up in surrender. 'I'm really sorry this chapter took so long guys. Oh dear God please don't hurt me.' Now, back to reality. Sorry, I really apologise but I had no idea how I was going to continue this story, but, as you just read, the plot thickens. I was thinking on perhaps making a sequel to this story to give it a more satisfactory ending (god I'm making a lot of work for myself here). Well, tell me what you think anyway. Until next chapter (which hopefully will be posted sooner – if not, you all have my permission to hunt me down and beat me to a pulp). Bye everyone.

Love Chloe ; 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
